Wake me up when the world disappears
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: Inglaterra cayó en un coma profundo luego de la disolución del Reino Unido y la caida de los paises que lo conforman. Han pasado 25 años desde entonces, los paises de las Islas Británicas se han recuperado por completo pero Arthur sigue sin despertar... ¿Alfred será capaz de traerlo de regreso?
1. Sueño Profundo

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Advertencia** : Amm... probable uso de pañuelos. (?)

En este fic...

Escocia: Alistair

Gales: Thomas

Irlanda: Dylan

Irlanda del Norte: Ian

Noruega: Lukas

Rumania: Vladimir/Vlad

* * *

La recesión económica producto de la separación de Escocia del Reino Unido sumió al país en una profunda crisis, lo que posteriormente produjo su disolución total.

Nadie supo ni como, ni porque... nadie se lo espero, nadie siquiera pensó que era posible. Una guerra interna en aras de una corriente independista, un resentimiento que hasta el propio Scotland había echado al olvido... la nación de Escocia se dividió entre los que daban su lealtad a la Reina y los que clamaban una República, y, con apoyo de los enemigos del Reino Unido que financiaron a los separatistas, la Union Act se deshizo y Scotland se alejó de sus hermanos. Irlanda del Norte, Gales e Inglaterra quedaron devastados; después de todo, la guerra tiene un costo.

La economía decayó, la situación política se hizo inestable y el caos rigió cada país. Perder los ingresos provenientes de Escocia, el territorio, la adición de aun más problemas políticos y el conflicto social entre Escocia y el Reino Unido sumió en una profunda inestabilidad a Bretaña. Scott había sido tomado como rehén por su propia gente para evitar una reunificación, aprovechando la debilidad de su cuerpo producto de los conflictos, dejando a los hermanos británicos con las manos atadas, sin saber como reaccionar.

La situación fue repitiéndose en cada país debido al hambre, la inseguridad y la pérdida de la calidad de vida que gozaron hasta antes de la separación. La gente había entrado a un estado de desesperación debido a la falta de alimentos y la velocidad con la que vivir se convertía en una pelea por subsistir...

El primero en caer fue Irlanda del Norte. El menor de los gemelos ya había tenido una situación parecida hace algunos años, problema que había separado a su gemelo de él. La situación había sido insostenible al punto de hacer caer a su personificación en un colapso total, dejándolo indefenso ante los tiranos que se alzaban en el poder. La personificación de la República de Irlanda, moviendo cuanto estuvo a su alcance, asumió la tutela de su hermano logrando una unificación de la isla completa... salvando a su gemelo pero pagando un precio.

El segundo fue Gales. No permitiría que lo alejaran de sus hermanos otra vez... no haría revivir ese pasado que tanto les había costado superar. Se aferró a Inglaterra como su ancla, peleando contra su gente, contra la gente de Scott y contra la del propio Inglaterra, que veía la protección de Gales como una medida oportunista... y Thomas dio mucho más de lo que su cuerpo siquiera podía aguantar.

Arthur no podía aceptarlo... el cuerpo casi frío de su hermano y las memorias con las que siempre peleaba fueron torturándolo y haciendo que empezara a perder la razón. Luchó contra todo aquel que se acercó a arrebatarlo de sus brazos, contra quien se llevará su único lazo a la cordura.

¿La Unión Europea? ¿Estados Unidos de América? ¿Sus hermanos? El estaba solo, otra vez... ¿Amistad? Oportunismo... ¿Tratados de Defensa Mutua? ¿de Libre Comercio? La política es solo una perra que te vende amigos que no son y nunca serán reales... Arthur sabía que no tenía a nadie y no dejaría que lo destruyan. Y peleó, aunque su cuerpo doliera, aunque sus brazos pesaran, aunque los ojos se le cerrasen y todo él rogara por un descanso... peleó hasta ya no ser capaz de respirar, hasta que su cuerpo reflejo el estado del país que representaba. Devastación

Inglaterra fue atacada por escoceses y galeses, su nación se fragmento y se dividió en busca de una solución. Muchos de los ingleses tomaron las armas a favor de los extranjeros y bañaron sus manos con la sangre de su propia gente, a cambio de tener lo necesario para vivir un día más. Niños, mujeres, ancianos... nada importaba, solo vivir aunque sea a costa de la vida de los demás. La población inglesa se había diezmado hasta convertirse en un simple pedazo de tierra habitada por sólo unas cuantas personas... un territorio en Litigio entre ambas naciones. ¿Que hizo Irlanda? Ver la destrucción de sus hermanos en primera fila, con su gemelo aun bajo su protección. Dylan se odiaba, se arrepentía con el alma... ese niño al que veía en su cama era ignorante de lo que ocurría y deseaba que permaneciera así; sabía que, de no haber salvado a Ian, probablemente ambos hubiesen compartido el mismo destino que el de sus hermanos.

Inglaterra, al aun ser habitado y no anexado, siguió existiendo. Como un recordatorio del fallido intento de conservar una monarquía, de lo destructiva que puede ser una centralización política, para alimentar los odios y rencores y convertir la sola idea de una Unificación en una fantasía nefasta...

Arthur Kirkland, la representación de Inglaterra y del extinto Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, cayó en un profundo coma ante la vista y paciencia de las naciones del mundo que sólo veían atónitas la caída del país sin poder creerlo.

La Unión Europea había intentado dar autonomía al Reino Unido de resolver sus conflictos internos y Estados Unidos había aceptado hacer lo mismo a su pesar. Conocían a Bretaña y sabían de primera mano que, como país desarrollado, este sería un problema que se resolvería en un par de semanas... la separación de Escocia había sido imprevista y, para cuando habían acordado intervenir, Inglaterra ya había caído.

Estados Unidos presionaba continuamente a la Unión Europea, sus jefes lo habían atado de manos y le quitaban recursos para intervenir. Primero era la seguridad nacional de su país, además, Europa era problema de los europeos... la única opción que tenía Alfred era presionarlos desde la ONU y ver desde su asiento como el Reino Unido colapsaba.

"Un estado destruido por sus enemigos, resurgirá. Uno destruido desde adentro, se extinguirá."

USA lo sabía desde anterioridad, su Servicio de Inteligencia se lo advirtió pocos días antes que pasara. Alfred solicitó una junta con Inglaterra y le hizo llegar la información a Arthur, quién se burló diciendo que solo eran paranoias de americano que, de ser cierto, ¿a quién le interesaría hacer caer a Reino Unido teniendo a USA? El juego de espionaje se le estaba yendo de las manos al menor. Le devolvió el sobre mientras se levantaba de su asiento rumbo al aeropuerto, quejándose de la pérdida de tiempo que el de ojos azules le había ocasionado. Aun así, América estuvo al pendiente, desde las sombras, advirtiendo de la forma en que podía a su ex tutor pero, como era de esperarse, fue ignorado ampliamente.

Para cuando la Guerra Interna estalló, Estados Unidos presentó la solicitud para intervenir militarmente en el conflicto armado, siendo aplastado por los votos en contra de la mayoría de los presentes en la sala de la ONU. Los europeos se pusieron en contra, incluido Arthur, quién lo miraba con recelo. Ya existían los antecedentes de América invadiendo a otros territorios e Inglaterra temía terminar en una situación parecida, pensando que a fin de cuentas, los tratados serían irrespetados por USA y ocasionarían una inestabilidad aun mayor. Para cuando Escocia se separo de UK, Alfred presionó a la Unión Europea a involucrarse en la guerra, a través de un condicionamiento económico y político capaz de causar a un daño a la economía del bloque. Para cuando el Reino Unido se disolvió y se decidió por la intervención europea haciendo que USA se sienta más confiado, lo peor había sucedido: Inglaterra había caído.

Ya no importaba los tratados, las jerarquías, o las políticas existentes. Estados Unidos de América invadió Inglaterra abiertamente con Alfred F. Jones a la cabeza de las tropas, siendo él quien encontró a Arthur en un estado en el que jamás imagino verlo. La personificación de Inglaterra, inmóvil y sin respuesta alguna, sostenía el cuerpo casi frío de Gales, ambos rodeados de cientos de humanos con impactos de proyectil y heridas punzocortantes. Alfred levantó a Thomas y llamó al cuerpo de rescate para que lo evacuaran mientras el tomaba a Arthur entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas salían sin que el pudiera evitarlo y los recuerdos con el rubio que tenía entre sus brazos comenzaron a abrumarlo hasta casi derribarlo. Arthur había luchado hasta el final, sus cientos de heridas lo confirmaban. Conociéndolo como solo él podía hacerlo, sabía que Inglaterra había decidido pelear hasta caer incluso sabiendo que la ayuda jamás llegaría... Alfred cayó de rodillas al piso, abrazó su cuerpo y lloró culpándose por el final de su ex tutor.

"Quiero ser un héroe para proteger a Inglaterra"

"Seré un héroe para no verlo llorar más..."

"Nunca nadie más desaparecerá... porque soy un héroe y mi deber es cuidar del mundo"

¿De qué servía ser una potencia mundial, tener la economía que regía el planeta... si no pudo protegerlo a él?

El contra ataque había iniciado y Estados Unidos cazó a cada uno de los responsables y cobró en cada uno de ellos las heridas que el cuerpo de Inglaterra sufrió... los gritos de dolor que oía sólo alimentaban el quiebre de su mente, quien imaginaba el sufrimiento de Arthur y sentía que el dolor que les infligía no era suficiente. USA era un monstruo cuando se trataba de guerras... pero esta vez había sido aún más salvaje, más letal y menos humano, haciendo que la Unión Europea retrocediera y mantuviera un estado de indiferencia con la situación de las Islas Británicas. Para América, la rendición, el escape o el ofrecimiento de cooperación no fue suficiente para mantener a los responsables con vida...

La tiranía había caído en las Islas Británicas e Irlanda intervino apoyando a Estados Unidos. Dylan trabajó mano a mano con Alfred, quien sólo lo miraba con frialdad y coraje... si al menos el hubiera intervenido, podría haber llegado a tiempo y salvar a Arthur.

\- ¿Crees que no conozco el peso que cargo, América? ¿Crees que al ver el cuerpo casi inerte de mis hermanos no siento la culpa sobre los hombros? -Dylan estaba de pie, mirando a través de un ventana enorme, la sala donde sus hermanos estaban conectados a las máquinas a las que los humanos dependían muchas veces por salud. El americano se encontraba de pie, a su lado.

\- Sabías lo que vendría y decidiste no intervenir ¿eso no te hace culpable? -Se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. Le era difícil presenciar la escena frente a él.

\- ¿Cómo a ti?

\- Yo estaba atado de manos, pero se lo advertí a Arthur...

\- Oh, vaya. Estados Unidos de América respetando los acuerdos mundiales

\- No era mi hermano ¡era el tuyo! Y lo dejaste morir. -tomó el cuello de la chaqueta del irlandés para encararlo-

\- Eran mis hermanos, Alfred ¡Como mierda no voy a sentirme culpable!... -miró los azules llenos de coraje del menor- ¿o es que sólo te involucraste cuando viste a Inglaterra caer? -Alfred lo soltó y se dirigió a la salida de la sala sin decir palabra alguna. Irlanda había dado con la misma pregunta que lo atormentaba por las noches.

Recuperar a Scott fue el inicio. Escocia se había convertido en el principal país donde residía el poder y la mayor cantidad de los derrocadores; invadirla fue un trabajo riguroso, metódico y con una labor de inteligencia tremenda... pero fue posible. Tomaron el Castillo de Balmoral y, al descender a los subterráneos, encontraron al mayor de los Kirkland encerrado en un calabozo apenas despierto. Su estado era deplorable y era considerado un milagro encontrarlo consciente... Alfred rompió los barrotes y sacó al escocés de allí, quién se rehusaba a verlo a los ojos. El orgullo era lo que lo mantenía en vigilia, era él quien debía proteger a sus hermanos... no un mocoso metiche que disfruta quedando como el héroe interrumpiendo pleitos ajenos. Sus ojos se cerraron, si él estaba allí... eso significaba que Arthur estaría a salvo ¿no?

Irlanda se había encargado de preparar instalaciones necesarias para tratar y ayudar a la regeneración del cuerpo de sus hermanos mientras Estados Unidos se encargaba de la recuperación del territorio de Gran Bretaña, asegurando que la estabilidad volviera pronto al país y las personificaciones pudieran despertar. Habían pasado 15 años para que los países volvieran a recobrar su autonomía: el primero en despertar había sido Irlanda del Norte, quién tuvo que asimilar la situación demasiado rápido para gusto de su gemelo y, prontamente colaboró con USA brindándole los medios y gente; el segundo fue Escocia, que, al abrir los ojos y ver al menor de sus hermanos, corrió a la camilla intentándolo hacer reaccionar. Pasaron largos minutos para que se detuviera y notara la presencia de Estados Unidos por el vidrio que los separaba; fue corriendo hasta él y goleó con furia la luna mientras miraba a los ojos al americano. Sus labios se movían y Alfred pudo entender el mensaje, fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dejando aún al escocés golpeando el vidrio.

5 años habían pasado y Arthur seguía sin despertar, fue retirado del hospital donde se hallaba y llevado hasta el palacio de Buckingham donde descansaría hasta recuperarse. Los británicos reconstruyeron sus países y firmaron una nueva Unión Act creando el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda Unificada con la esperanza de darle la suficiente estabilidad a Arthur para poder despertar pero no sirvió de mucho. Habían pasado 25 años desde la caída de Inglaterra, 25 años en los que el país había vuelto a reconstruirse, crecer y retomar el poder que había ostentado... el cuerpo de Arthur fue sanando, sus heridas se curaron y sus mejillas fueron tomando color pero sus ojos siguieron cerrados, no había despertado del coma y nadie sabía que mas hacer.

Estados Unidos venía devotamente todas las semanas en el mismo día y a la misma hora con la esperanza de que tal vez, cumpliendo con lo que siempre le reclamaba el de ojos verdes, despertaría para felicitarlo o golpearlo por esperar hasta un momento crítico para hacerlo. Le hablaba sobre como iban las cosas en el mundo, sobre como había salvado a todos, en especial a él... sobre lo bien que crecía su país y de lo irónico que resultaba que sus hermanos hayan suscrito un Tratado de Unión por voluntad propia...con una de sus manos, tomo la del británico mientras que con la otra tomaba su mejilla pidiéndole que despertara. Todos en el palacio habían aprendido a darle su espacio y tiempo al americano, incluso los hermanos británicos...

Se convocó a una junta mundial con sede en el Reino Unido para discutir la situación de Inglaterra a petición de los Kirkland. Habían hecho cuanta medida fuera posible para influir en que Arthur pudiera despertar del coma pero nada había funcionado. Todos en la sala se miraban a las caras, no tenían otra idea ni sabían como explicar lo acontecido. Los latinoamericanos nunca habían terminado en una situación parecida pero sabían que podía pasarles a ellos, aun más por los conflictos que comenzaban a sacudir América Central y del Sur, mientras Estados Unidos sólo permanecía callado, para sorpresa de muchos pero se reservaron los comentarios. En esa sala, era de conocimiento publico que el más afectado fue el americano, después de los hermanos del inglés.

Los miembros de la Commonwealth junto con los países británicos esperaban una respuesta pronta, ansiosos y desesperados; los asiáticos habían brindado sugerencias también pero no sirvieron, situación que se había repetido con los nórdicos. El silencio gobernaba la sala hasta que una voz se alzó.

\- Y si... ¿es Arthur quien no quiere despertar? -Los ojos de los presentes fueron directos al rostro del rumano, instándole a proseguir.- Es decir, se ha intentado todo. Su cuerpo se ha recuperado, sus signos vitales son estables y su actividad cerebral se registra normal ¿verdad? -Escocia afirmó con la cabeza- No hay razones para que permanezca en ese estado, entonces... ¿no podríamos decir que se encuentra así por voluntad propia?

\- Somos personificaciones de países, algo como eso es inconcebible -Alemania se puso de pie apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

\- Puede ser posible -el noruego siguió sentado mientras su rostro reflejaba su inexpresividad característica.- Si bien nunca ha habido un caso conocido, no quiere decir que este no fuera a ser el primero.

\- Noru... -Dinamarca lo miraba asombrado, los ojos de Noruega estaban acuosos pero su rostro seguía sin inmutarse.

\- Noruega tiene razón, es probable pero... ¿hay alguna forma de solucionarlo?- Irlanda miraba a los dos mejores amigos de su hermano, sabía que venía una solución poco ortodoxa.

\- La hay -Rumanía acaparó la atención.- Noruega y yo podemos lograrla pero...

\- No estarás hablando de..

\- ¿Pueden dejarse de hacerse los interesantes y hablar para todos? -Escocia se levantó de su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

\- Hay un hechizo -Noruega se tomaba su tiempo al hablar de ello- Pero, tiene sus condiciones.

\- El conjuro puede hacer que una persona entre en el subconsciente de otra, obviamente con ciertas restricciones y peligros... y, la persona que ingresa tiene que cumplir ciertas condiciones.

\- Iré yo -El mayor de los británicos alzó la voz caminando hacia el rumano.

\- ¿Que parte de condiciones no entendiste, Alistair? -Vladimir dio unos pasos avanzando lentamente hasta llegar a la espalda de la silla del estadounidense, colocó la mano sobre sus hombros y se agachó para susurrarle al oído.- Y bien, Estados Unidos de América ¿sigues sin querer creer en la magia?

La intromisión despertó de su trance al americano, quién se giró bruscamente. El noruego cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

\- América, si decides aceptar... tienes que saber que existe la posibilidad de que no regreses.

Alfred no dijo ni una palabra, sus ojos se ensancharon y trago saliva. Había una posibilidad de traerlo de vuelta, no le importaba el costo y tampoco si era algo que no creía. Quería intentarlo.

Los gemelos de Irlanda miraban con súplica al estadounidense mientras los ojos de Scott reflejaban amenaza e ira. Se sentía impotente al no poder intervenir y más aún, saber que el futuro de su hermano dependía del estúpido niño que ya había fallado una vez.

\- Sólo dime que tengo que hacer -Vladimir retiró las manos de los hombros del menor mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa. El también quería a su amigo de regreso y le aliviaba que el estadounidense haya aceptado.

\- Ven conmigo, Alfred.

Salieron ambos de la sala, seguidos de Noruega y los británicos. Alfred estaba determinado en aferrarse a que esta vez funcionara, al igual que los hermanos de Arthur. Escocia hacía unas llamadas mientras los menores explicaban al rumano y al noruego sobre la situación actual de Arthur y el lugar donde se encontraba, Estados Unidos solo seguía el paso atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Para cuando salieron del edificio, el vehículo oficial del Reino Unido ya estaba fuera esperandolos con las puertas abiertas; el grupo abordó la limusina y fueron rumbo hacia el palacio de Buckingham.

La habitación era iluminada por los candelabros que colgaban del techo y tenían los toques victorianos que siempre habían sido gusto del ingles. Los países entraron acercándose a la enorme cama donde descansaba la personificación de Inglaterra, quien solo parecía dormir... ya no habían cables conectados a su cuerpo ni botellas de suero alrededor de la cama, Arthur solo yacía cubierto por las mantas. Noruega, Rumania y Estados Unidos yacían de un lado mientras que Escocia, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte se colocaron del otro lado.

\- Entonces, Vladimir. ¿Qué sigue? -Irlanda rompió el silencio mirando al menor de sus hermanos. Noruega levantó el rostro para primero dirigirse a los británicos y luego hacia el rumano.

\- Van a tener que confiar en nosotros, primero. Para esto, no deberían estar aquí. -El mayor de los hermanos se enderezó con un gesto amenazante.

\- No nos tomes por idiotas, vampirito. Sabemos de magia tanto como Arthur -El rumano se ofendió. Ambos amigos habían aprendido a mirar con recelo escocés, tenían resentimiento por las cosas que le había hecho pasar a Inglaterra además de lo grosero y antipático que resultaba ser.

\- Alistair, este tipo de magia es aún más antigua y fuerte de la que alguna vez has visto, es peligrosa. Deberías oir a Rumania. -Vlad aplaudió el apoyo de su amigo, aunque odiaba de vez en cuando la indiferencia que tenía marcada en el rostro.

\- Eso, Scott. Sólo necesitamos que Estados Unidos de América se quede aquí así que... -señalo la puerta de la habitación- Los invito a retirarse Escocia, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte.

Ian fue en dirección a la puerta sin poner resistencia mientras que Dylan terminó arrastrando a Scott hacia la salida-

\- Vlad -el rumano giró al oir la voz de Irlanda del Norte- Mi hermano confió en ti por alguna razón así que... estamos tratando de sentir lo mismo por ti y por Lukas ahora. No lo arruines... no por nosotros, si no por él.

\- Yo también quiero que despierte, Ian. Con la misma intensidad que ustedes

Los británicos se habían retirado dejando solos a los tres involucrados. Estados Unidos había permanecido callado... había cambiado su comportamiento drásticamente desde que encontró a Inglaterra. Al principio fue mirado con escepticismo por los demás países y hasta convertirse en un punto de burla, pero el tiempo había demostrado que lo sucedido había calado en Alfred... ya no existían sus intervenciones sin sentido en las juntas, sus poco realistas ideas y su comportamiento infantil. El día que Inglaterra había cerrado los ojos, algo de Alfred se había ido con él...

\- América,antes de que las cosas prosigan, necesito repetirte esto... existe la posibilidad que nunca vuelvas a despertar. -Noruega levantó las sabanas indicando a USA que se recostara al lado del ingles-

\- En el peor de los casos... si las cosas no llegan a funcionar, quien sabe. Tal vez Arthur algún día despierte por sí sólo mientras que tú... quedarás atrapado como un fantasma dentro de su mente, sin posibilidad de volver a tu cuerpo... -Rumania se mordía los labios. Se debatía internamente, quería a Arthur de vuelta tanto como Noruega y temía que las advertencias intimidaran a Estados Unidos y lo hicieran retroceder pero, también era justo que América estuviera al tanto de las consecuencias. -¿Estás seguro de seguir?

\- Lo estoy. -Se recostó en la cama y miró con decisión al rubio y al castaño.

\- Y -continúo el rumano- veas lo que veas... no podrás cambiarlo. Las cosas que verás allá son sólo recuerdos y memorias, cosas que sucedieron ya y tuvieron una resolución. Recuérdalo y no pierdas el juicio...

\- Está bien. -El americano miró a quién estaba recostado a su lado. Una sonrisa apagada se formó en sus labios... Lo traería de vuelta, así sea lo último que haga.

Vladimir sacó del bolsillo de su saco un pequeño relicario que, pronunciando las palabras correctas, se transformó en un enorme libro que colocó sobre el velador; Noruega, por su parte, se quitó el broche de cruz y se lo alcanzó al rumano. Vladimir comenzó con el hechizo mientras Lukas repetía las entonaciones en una lengua que hasta el desconocía, runas antiguas se formaron alrededor de la cama donde ambos angloparlantes estaban recostados.

Alfred tenía miedo pero no iba a retroceder. Prontamente, sintió los párpados pesados y las voces de los magos se hacían cada vez más lejanas. El fulgor verde que apareció alrededor suyo cuando inició el rito fue convirtiéndose en un negro denso que lo fue consumiendo hasta ser lo último que vió, Noruega y Rumania continuaron recitando el conjuro mientras sus pensamientos coincidían en una sola frase.

"Tú eres el único capaz de traer a Arthur de regreso, América."

Alfred siempre había creído ser un héroe... pues bien, esta era su oportunidad de probarlo.

* * *

Hola a todos! Sé que tengo un fic pendiente PERO... simplemente no podía escribir sobre esto. Prometo ponerme al día esta semana... o tal vez la que sigue. La universidad me esta quitando la juventud.


	2. Había una vez

**Advertencia:** Se vienen los feels :'D

Hay algunas referencias que podrán encontrar al final del fic. Espero lo disfruten... y no intenten asesinarme después de esto xD

* * *

Se liberó tirando del brazo de donde era arrastrado luego de que Irlanda cerrara y colocara el pestillo de la puerta, el escocés sacó la cajetilla que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomó un cigarrillo; rápidamente se lo llevó a los labios y lo encendió.

\- Creí que habías dejado el tabaco, Alistair -Dylan se sentó sobre el sofá, cruzando las piernas. Ian prefirió guardar silencio, se recargó en la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Pudiste tragarte semejante patraña? -Aspiró con fuerza consumiendo buena parte del cigarrillo para luego exhalar lentamente el humo.

\- La verdad es que no. -Fingió reír- Pero quería ver si aún te quedaba algo de honor, hermano. -Irlanda cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás- ¿Crees que alguno de nosotros lo conserve aún?

\- Si las cosas no fuesen así, estaríamos llorando a uno y no a dos -Irlanda del Norte reflejaba rabia en sus palabras. Su forma de ser había cambiado drásticamente después de despertar viendo a sus hermanos en aquel estado.- Aun sigo creyendo que no fue prudente que hiciera tal cosa. Ni con los siglos que han pasado...

\- Lo mismo digo -el mayor de los gemelos dio un largo suspiro mientras pasaba los dedos por sus cabellos, tic que tenía cuando los nervios le ganaban.- Me sorprende que sigamos vivos después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas... -separó sus piernas y se inclinó hacia adelante para poder tener un mejor acceso al bolsillo interno de su saco. Sacó una licorera, destapó el frasco y tomó la mitad del contenido de un sólo trago.

\- ¿Sigues tomando esa porquería?, ¿Tus destilerías no habían cerrado ya? -Scott se burló, una vieja rencilla entre ellos se avivó.

\- Cierra el pico, Escocia. -sonrió con superioridad- mi whiskey es mejor que el Scotch. Primero me lo robas, le cambias el nombre, lo deformas ¿y luego dices que es superior? (1) -Ian observó a sus hermanos. Y supuestamente él era el menor...

\- Claro, Irlanda, te creo. -Puso el cigarrillo en sus labios, el fuego se avivó y, al alejarlo, el humo del tabaco escapo entre sus labios- ¿Aunque sabes que es más difícil de creer? -Los gemelos miraban a Scott, que repentinamente alzaba la voz- Sinceramente pensaba que Rumanía mencionaría tu nombre y no el de Estados Unidos, losgann. -Sonrió socarronamente.

Las cortinas temblaron, replicando la situación del aludido. El galo tomó aire y salió de su escondite... no le quedaba de otra. Rió

\- Para ser sincero, creía lo mismo, mon ami. -caminaba confiadamente acercándose a los británicos- Admito que me golpeó un poco... pero también creo que Amerique es el indicado. -suspiró sentándose al costado del irlandés. Escocia lo miró de reojo.

\- ¿Y tú no eras el más calificado? Mandaste a la mierda nuestra amistad por él, ¿acaso se te olvidó? -No era fácil ignorar aquel golpe bajo, la traición no se perdona así como así.

\- Te salvé de algo que te pesarías con el tiempo ¿eso no me hace un buen amigo? -Francis sonrió, conocía suficiente al pelirrojo como para saber lo que hubiera sucedido de haberse separado de sus hermanos.- De haberme equivocado, no hubiesen suscrito una Unión Act sin la presencia de Inglaterra, por voluntad propia. Estaría tan orgulloso... (2)

\- Shut up, France. -Scotland mordió la colilla del cigarro mientras su rostro comenzaba a colorearse de furia.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Gales? -Los juegos se habían ido, la voz del francés y su rostro se tornaron serios. -Ian suspiró.

\- Iguales... -miró a la representación de Francia a los ojos, sin atisbo de emoción en la cara- ¿hiciste tu parte?

\- Sí... -Francis se inclinó en el respaldar y cruzo los brazos bajo su nuca. Cerró los ojos.- Toda la atención esta sobre Arthur ahora. -Giró la cabeza y miró al mayor de los hermanos- ¿Algún día se desvanecerá ese hechizo?

\- Es imposible de romper -Scott negó con la cabeza-... ¿Qué mierda tenía Thomas en mente para hacerlo?

\- Desesperación, Alistair -Irlanda del Norte lo dijo en un susurro.- La desesperación lleva a los humanos a decisiones irracionales ¿por qué tendríamos que ser diferente a ellos?

\- De la forma que sea -Francia se puso de pie, caminó hasta el cuarto contiguo en donde se encontraba Arthur y giró el picaporte de la puerta- si no lo hubiera hecho, las cosas habrían tomado rumbos diferentes. Gales dio el primer paso. -el galo empujo la puerta e ingresó a la habitación.

En la enorme cama del cuarto yacía el de cabello castaño cobrizo profundamente dormido, su piel blanca estaba fría y su rostro lucía cansado. El francés siguió hasta ubicarse al lado de las sábanas, se sentó sobre el colchón acercando una mano a la mejilla del galés, formándose un brillo verdoso en la zona del roce.

Escocia, Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte estaban al pie de la puerta, observando el rostro del francés que los miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y desconcierto. Lo cierto es que cada uno había aprendido a pelear con lo mismo a su modo... cada vez se les hacía más difícil mirar al mundo fingiendo estar bien cuando en verdad se desmoronaban por dentro al saber que tenían las manos atadas.

Lo único que podían hacer era esperar.

...

La cabeza le daba vueltas, ni siquiera en las mañanas de resaca -muy pocas pero existentes- que había tenido se había sentido así de mal. Estados Unidos se sentó y respiró profundamente hasta sentirse mejor, se tomó su tiempo y aprovechó en observar el lugar. Un bosque... cómo no... ¡¿Un bosque?! ¿Cómo diablos había...? Ah, ya. Se frotó las sienes y se puso de pie. Recordaba a lo que había venido.

Llevaba casi una hora explorando los alrededores. Estaba completamente perdido, no tenía claro que rumbo tomar ni qué encontrar con exactitud... se sentía cansado y su frustración aumentaba a medida que corría el tiempo. Recordó haber cruzado un pequeño lago hace no mucho y creyó que sería un buen lugar para descansar por un rato. Ya estaba cerca, una vez que recuperara fuerzas podría pensar en un buen plan o al menos, ordenar sus ideas... tal vez estaba olvidando algo importante. Atravesó los árboles que lo separaban de la fuente de agua hasta que se detuvo, ya no estaba solo.

A la orilla, un niño mordía parte de su capa verde mientras vertía el contenido de una botella sobre sus piernas. La cabeza inclinada y el cabello rubio desordenado del pequeño le impedía verle el rostro, sus bracitos llenos de vendajes temblaban producto del dolor que debía estar sintiendo y es que sus quejidos eran audibles aunque tuviese como mordaza al pedazo de tela. Alfred intentó acercarse más pero sentía que no debía, decidió observar.

El menor dejó la botella de lado, tomó unas piezas de tela del morral que tenía al costado y comenzó a improvisarlas como vendas tapando las numerosas heridas. Mordía sus labios al sentir el roce sobre la piel abierta, sus lágrimas peleaban por salir pero su rostro parecía decidido a no ceder. América miraba pasmado la escena... esas cejas, ese cabello, esos ojos... podría reconocerlos donde sea.

El niño se puso de pie, se colgó el carcaj a la espalda y tomó su improvisado arco. Se paró sobre sus pies descalzos y magullados, levantó el morral y se acercó al árbol del que hace poco había caído. Tomó las dos manzanas que cayeron en el piso, las limpió un poco con las manos y las colocó en su bolsa, pasó la correa sobre sus hombros y comenzó a correr. América había salido detrás del pequeño llamándolo por su nombre, gritaba esperando que el menor detuviese su marcha y al menos, por curiosidad, virara y lo viera, pero no pasó; para sorpresa del americano, el pequeño Inglaterra desaparecía entre los arboles como si de un espejismo se hubiera tratado. Alfred se detuvo y la imagen del rubio terminó de desvanecerse por completo.

A Estados Unidos se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que pensar o que creer después de haberlo visto. Deambuló perdido en sus pensamientos hasta volver a las orillas del lago, donde encontró una lágrima hecha de vidrio y adornada en grabados de oro que contenía agua cristalina dentro de ella. Tomó la pieza desde el pasador y la llevó hasta su pecho; al volver a verla, el recipiente terminó por desaparecer entre sus dedos...

Los minutos pasaban mientras él seguía caminando entre los árboles, estaba atento ante cualquier movimiento entre la maleza por si lo volvía a ver. Llevaba horas dando vueltas y nada había sucedido, andaba cabizbajo hasta que sintió un sonoro ruido tras de sí. Alfred se había hecho a un lado y había caído de bruces en el piso, iba a protestar por el dolor y reclamar el porqué de la interrupción pero se quedó callado al ver otra vez al pequeño Arthur, esta vez siendo perseguido por 4 niños mayores. No le tomó mucho tiempo para pararse y seguirles el paso.

Uno con el cabello rojo, uno castaño y los otros dos naranja, vestidos con una bata blanca y una capa verde cada uno. Arthur corría a todo lo que sus pies daban, levantándose rápidamente luego de cada traspié, soportando las heridas de sus pies sangrantes producto de las rocas en el piso. Algo lo hizo caer pero se repuso, cubriendo con su mano la herida sangrante que la piedra le había producido en el brazo. Alfred no podía creer lo que veía, los hermanos mayores de Inglaterra le lanzaban piedras con furia y apuntando directamente a su cuerpo, con el claro objetivo de lastimarlo. El bolso del rubio estaba abierto y, debido a la huida, veía cómo iba cayendo una que otra manzana y hasta un salmón. Inglaterra no lo notaba, sólo corría mientras buscaba algo con sus ojos.

\- ¡Bastardo! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! -Escocia gritaba a todo pulmón mientras asestaba el golpe en una de las piernas del menor de los hermanos.

\- ¡Nunca debiste haber nacido! ¡Nunca debiste existir, Arthur! -Gales le había dado por segunda vez en el brazo.

\- Lo único bueno que has aprendido bien es a hacernos infelices, Inglaterra. Ya cumpliste tu propósito... ahora ¡muérete! -Ian corría al lado de su gemelo.

\- No mereces perdón ¡Nunca! -Dylan lanzó la piedra con fuerza, iba directo a la cabeza de Arthur.

Alfred aumentó la velocidad y se lanzó contra el pequeño, con la esperanza de protegerlo con su cuerpo. Antes de aterrizar, había visto como Arthur se adentraba en una madriguera por un pequeño pozo en el piso, esquivando en el momento justo el impacto del proyectil... mientras el de ojos azules terminaba cayendo de cara en la tierra. Al menos, Inglaterra estaba a salvo.

Los niños tiraban piedras por el agujero y, al no escuchar algún ruido de dolor proveniente de la madriguera, montaron en cólera y esperaron pacientemente alrededor del hoyo, creyendo que el menor se confiaría y saldría. Alfred, notando que era invisible para ellos, se acercó al agujero y asomó su cabeza. El pequeño Arthur estaba en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas, temblando y llorando aferrándose a sí... los minutos pasaron y lentamente el llanto fue cesando, hasta que el pequeño cayó dormido. La silueta del inglés comenzó a desvanecerse otra vez... América se apresuró, se levantó del piso y observó como las versiones más jóvenes de los hermanos mayores de su ex tutor desaparecían con él. Estados Unidos se acercó con ira al mayor de los británicos, necesitaba ver el rostro del sádico de Scott porque, una vez que despertara y volviera con Arthur, Escocia pagaría por cada una de las lágrimas que derramó el inglés, lo juraba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver el llanto y la mirada pertenecientes al de un corazón roto en Scott Kirkland...

Alfred cayó de rodillas al piso, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin que él pudiese detenerlas... recordó su infancia, cuando el británico lo único que le mostró fue amor, contrario a lo que Arthur había sentido en la suya; entendió ese miedo que Inglaterra tenía al principio, la negativa de que le llamara hermano... América tocó el piso con sus manos, arañando la tierra, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiendo sus labios para evitar gritar. Arthur le había dado todo lo que él nunca había recibido y ¿cómo se lo había pagado? Los puños golpearon una y otra vez la tierra.

"... son sólo recuerdos y memorias, cosas que sucedieron y ya tuvieron una resolución"

Estados Unidos sintió aquella culpa que lo carcomía desde hace siglos, aquella parte de él con la que tuvo que luchar para cumplir con la voluntad de su país aquel día de lluvia. El pecho le dolía, se recostó en el piso abrazándose a sí mismo hasta que sus ojos pesaron. No había algo que pudiera hacer para cambiar los hechos que había visto, no podía regresar al pasado... Sus párpados se cerraron por completo, con el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes llenos de dolor y tristeza, desesperados por encontrar una salida.

El cielo despejado y una brisa de aire le anunciaban que no estaba más en el lugar donde había caído en el sueño. Se sentó, levantó sus lentes y empezó a tallarse los ojos, no podía perder más tiempo. Se puso de pie tan pronto como pudo y empezó a explorar la nueva locación buscando la pieza que faltaba.

Sus pies caminaban sin una dirección fija mientras comenzó a replantearse sus pensamientos y sentimientos respecto a Inglaterra ¿las cosas se hubiesen dado de forma diferente de haber sabido el pasado de Arthur? De hecho, era consciente del sentimiento que tenía hacia Inglaterra desde que aún era colonia pero... ¿saber eso le hubiese decidido a no independizarse? No. Como país, él siempre tenía que poner la voluntad de su gente por sobre sus propios intereses... el tener conocimiento de ello sólo hubiese hecho las cosas aún más difíciles de lo que fueron.

Vio a lo lejos a una niña de cabellos rubios y vestido celeste y empezó a correr hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba. Porque, para que estuviera en la mente de Arthur, es que debió ser importante para el de ojos verdes... y a Alfred le dolió, pero no se detuvo. Tenía que verla.

La muchacha había salido a pasear por los alrededores de su hogar, quería conocer el mundo y crecer. La pradera era linda, abierta con unas cuantas formaciones rocosas que le daban un aspecto de cuento... iba relajada hasta que vio algo que no encajaba, parecía un pequeño paquete cubierto de tela. La curiosidad pudo con ella y la llevó a acercarse y, a medida que avanzaba, pudo ver una mata de pelo rubio asomarse de entre las telas ¿era un niño acaso? Le hablo pero no le contesto, así que comenzó a picar con una rama aquel bulto verde. Tenía curiosidad... nunca había visto a nadie cerca de su casa, menos a alguien tan pequeño. Aumentó la fuerza de los golpecitos ante la ausencia de respuesta del pequeño individuo. Se estaba frustrando y, en un arranque de cólera, presionó más fuerte de lo que debía, atravesando el pedazo de tela y haciendo que el melón con mechones hechos de paja saliera rodando. Era una trampa.

\- ¡Intruso! ¡Intruso! –salió de entre una de las rocas armado con su arco y flecha, apuntando a su "presa". -Tú, mujer ¡Largo de aquí!

\- Excusez-moi? -posó las manos en su cintura- ¡Soy hombre! Pequeña... -miró el rostro de su atacante. Se aterró- Mon Dieu! ¿Que traes en la cara? ¡Quítate esas orugas de encima! -El rubio disparó, nadie se metía con sus cejas.- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero ya deja de lanzarme eso!

El inglés detuvo la flecha que estaba a punto de descargar pero no la soltó, no se confiaría de un tipo del que se podría dudar hasta de su género.

\- ¿Qué quieres y qué haces aquí? -Sus ojos verdes fulminaron a los azules del contrario esperando una respuesta.

\- Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso, mon petit, porque la respuesta es clara. No eres un humano -se acomodaba la ropa- Además, estás cerca de mi casa...

\- Yo pregunte primero, idiot. -Tensó el arco, el contrario tembló.

\- ¡Bien! -Levantó las manos rindiéndose y dando un pesado suspiro- Mi nombre es France -el inglés lo miraba con recelo, el nombre no se le hacía conocido. El francés lo noto- Mira, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño si es lo que te preocupa... -Arthur no dejaba de apuntarlo- ¡Estoy hablando en serio! ¡Ya! para con eso.

El menor se acercó lentamente hacia el francés sin bajar la guardia mientras el de cabello largo rodaba los ojos. Pronto la imagen de ambos empezó a desvanecerse...

Estados Unidos quedó con muchas más incógnitas y dudas... Arthur siempre se quejaba del francés cada vez que podía y aprovechaba en molestarlo en cualquier oportunidad pero también sabía que confiaba en él más que en sus propios hermanos... era Francis el primero a quien acudía ante algún problema y el único que sabía por completo los secretos de Inglaterra, el único con quien Arthur se mostraba débil y mostraba sus sentimientos por completo, con quien se permitía llorar o hablar de cosas que no se atrevería con nadie más. Le frustraba ver su extraña relación... había oído y visto muchas cosas lo suficientemente fuertes para separarlos pero de alguna forma, seguían manteniendo una amistad mientras que con él... Inglaterra no podía superar la Guerra de Independencia, haciendo su relación inestable.

Alfred rechinó los dientes, no era justo... le tenía envidia a Francia ¿por qué siempre era el francés? ¿Por qué Arthur no acudía a él? Ya era lo suficientemente doloroso tener que ver la desolación en esos ojos verdes cada vez que se venían los comienzos de Julio... ¿no merecía su perdón? Arthur sabía que, como país, era inevitable... entonces ¿por qué le costaba tanto sobreponerse a ello? Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y contempló las nubes que, para sorpresa del americano, adquirieron formas específicas ante sus ojos y fueron tomando color.

El pequeño Arthur con la melena rubia larga se miraba al espejo mientras Francia probaba estilos diferentes en su cabello. Su rostro reflejaba molestia y sus palabras lo secundaban, mas su mirada era cálida y feliz... las imágenes proyectadas en el cielo fueron seguidas una de otra del pequeño Inglaterra junto a Francia, imitándolo, peleando… pero a fin de cuentas juntos... América miraba las escenas mientras un debate interno se formaba en él. Se sentía estúpido por albergar sentimientos de rencor y rivalidad hacia Francia. El francés conocía a Inglaterra desde pequeño, lo vio crecer, vivieron muchas cosas juntos… era ilógico que tuviera algo que reclamarle.

El cielo volvió a despejarse y Alfred fue alertado por el sonido de un llanto desconsolado. Corrió hasta el origen del sonido y la imagen le partió el corazón. Inglaterra yacía aferrado hacía su cuerpo, en posición fetal lleno de heridas y contusiones... sus lágrimas salían sin parar mientras las manos del anglosajón golpeaban su pequeña cabeza.

Fue su culpa, su maldita culpa. Quiso creer que sus hermanos lo recibirían y aceptarían oírlo cuando decidió detener su huida, hacerles frente y decir lo que su corazón roto gritó por mucho tiempo... pero fue un maldito error, como siempre. Las lágrimas no cesaban de brotar, le dolía saber que las únicas personas a las que él podía llamar familia lo odiaran tanto ¿Por qué no podían volver a ser una familia unida? No eran los únicos que sufrían por la muerte de sus padres, él también lo hacía... porque Britannia también era su madre e Hibernia era su padre también, le había amado tanto como la Isla lo quiso a él… Maldición ¡eran hermanos! Comenzó a golpear una y otra vez su pequeña cabeza ¿acaso no era mejor desaparecer? Si eso hacía feliz a sus hermanos, si eso acaba con su dolor, entonces estaba bien...

El galo llegó rápidamente al no ver al de ojos verdes en el lugar donde usualmente se encontraban. Lo había buscado desesperado ya que no era usual en el pequeño llegar tarde o faltar a pesar de que las palabras en su boca no reflejaran el deseo de volverse a encontrar. Francia recorrió la pradera hasta oír la voz de Inglaterra quebrada por el dolor. Sus pies se movieron hacia la dirección del inglés y su voz agitada por el trajín no dejaba de repetir el nombre del pequeño una y otra vez, sin recibir respuesta alguna

Francis se tiró sobre el piso y pudo ver el estado del anglosajón, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... necesitaba saber que había pasado con su amigo pero, dada la situación, era algo que tenía que esperar. El rubio de cabellos largos intentó consolarlo pero era inútil, intentaba llegar a él pero Inglaterra estaba enfrascado en su propio dolor...

Francia intentó abrazarlo a pesar de que significara un esfuerzo en vano, besó su cabeza alejando las pequeñas manos de ella y comenzó a cantar...

 **Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours**  
 _Te amo, Te amo para siempre_

 **I am forever yours**  
 _Soy por siempre tuyo_

 **Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher**  
 _Dulces sueños, dulces sueños mi amado_

 **You're always in my prayers**  
 _Estás siempre en mis oraciones_

Sintió su ropa siendo sujetada con fuerza para luego empezar a humedecerse con las lágrimas del niño. Una sonrisa rota se dibujó en el francés mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

 **Softly, sweetly**  
 _Suavemente, dulcemente_

 **Wrapped up in heaven's arms**  
 _Envuelto en los brazos del cielo_

 **Sailing, soaring over the moon**  
 _Navegando, Planeando sobre la luna_

 **Gathering star dust**  
 _Recolectando polvo de estrellas_

 **Be still, be safe, be sure**  
 _Estás quieto, estás a salvo, estás seguro_

Alfred no había notado el momento en que sus ojos empezaron a llorar. Toda la realidad empezó a rajarse como si se tratara de un espejo para que, en cuestión de segundos, cada pedazo comenzara a caer dando paso a una oscuridad profunda que empezó a engullir todo. La voz de Francia seguía oyéndose cantando aquella canción.

 **Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour**  
 _Te amo, te amo para siempre_

 **Wishing, praying**  
 _Deseando, rezando_

 **All of your dreams come true**  
 _Todos tus sueños se harán realidad_

 **Please remember**  
 _Por favor, recuerda..._

 **Wherever you are my heart is with you**  
 _Donde sea que estés, mi corazón está contigo_

 **Sweet dreams, sweet dreams mon cher**  
 _Dulces sueños, dulces sueños mi amado_

 **Always in my prayers**  
 _Siempre en mis oraciones_

El suelo bajo los pies de América empezó a colapsar, haciendo que cayera en la oscuridad.

 **I am forever yours**  
 _Soy por siempre tuyo_

 **Je t'aime, je t'aime toujour (3)**  
 _Te amo, te amo para siempre..._

Y Alfred cerró los ojos, dejando que aquella negrura lo absorbiera a él también.

* * *

Referencias:

(1) El pleito por el licor. Existe una "pelea" entre escoceses e irlandeses por el Whisky (Irish Whiskey y Scotch Whisky) xD "Primero me lo robas, le cambias el nombre, lo deformas ¿y luego dices que es superior?" Robar: Se dice en Irlanda que los monjes escoceses se llevaron el whisky para Escocia y.. por ahí va la cosa xD / Le cambias el nombre: En Irlanda- Wiskey, En Escocia- Whisky / Lo deformas: El whiskey tiene 3 destilaciones mientras que el whisky solo dos... además, el licor irlandés tiene especificaciones sobre los ingredientes -granos nativos, por ejemplo- así que... ahí están los dos x'D

(2) Intento de Independencia de Escocia (?): Bueno... cuando Scotland quiso independizarse, Francia -su amigo de siglos... ese con quién se junto para atacar y frenar a Inglaterra en sus tiempos de apogeo...- le negó su apoyo ¿por? Aquí viene lo de traición, Francia creyó que si Escocia salía del Reino Unido, UK disminuirá su poder y su intervencionismo en Europa... y para ese tiempo, la amenaza que a Francia le preocupaba era el crecimiento de Alemania... asi que Reino Unido venía siendo como el contrapeso, y, siguiendo el principio, esto se iba más a un "mejor un mal conocido que un bien por conocer" por lo que le convenía ver a Scotland como parte de UK... poniéndolo automáticamente del lado de Inglaterra (ahora si calza, no?)

(3) La canción se llama Je t'aime y es de Kelly Sweet. Mi hermana quería hacerme bullying con esa canción ya que pertenece a un video FrUK pero... la letra es simplemente preciosa, me enamoré de ella por completo

Esto es todo! Lamento el retraso pero es que de verdad me está siendo difícil pelear contra la Universidad. Estoy en 3er año -el año más salvaje de mi carrera x'D- y... estoy ahí, sufriendo (?) Aun tengo toneladas de tarea para mañana pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo a este fic :'D

Para que tengan una idea del avance... creo que solo serán 7 capítulos en total. Estoy tratando de que no pase de una semana -aunque puede que me tarde semana y media-

Gracias por leer! :'D

* * *

Este capítulo tiene un contexto especial.

Y eso... esto va para mi Francis personal -Sí, idiota. Sabes que me refiero a ti... porque no te será difícil notar que soy yo.- Entiendo que algún día sea bastante difícil de explicar nuestra amistad pero no me importa, te aprecio aunque casi nunca lo exprese. Espero de verdad que las cosas se solucionen pronto. ¿Qué si me afecta? Debes haberlo notado aunque sea un desastre tratando de decirlo. En un futuro, cuando todo esto pase, nos reiremos de esto en un pub, borrachos hasta el tuétano... ¡recuérdalo! y Caro tendrá que sacarnos arrastrando de allí. Y nos grabara haciendo el ridículo para luego chantajearnos con lo de hacer pública la grabación...

Anda contra el maldito mundo y conquístalo, como siempre lo has hecho. Demuéstrale a todos la determinación, fuerza y coraje que yo conozco y, sobre todo, hazlo porque ... de otra forma, voy a terminar varios pasos por delante de ti ¿Quieres eso? Suerte en este nuevo reto, my dear.

Búrlate todo lo que quieras cuando lo leas... si es que algún día lo haces, obviamente. Al menos mi consciencia está tranquila y podré sacarte en cara alguna vez que lo pude decir.


	3. Lazos

Hola! ¡Sí... cumplí con el plazo de las dos semanas! Sigo sin poder respirar pero aquí esta el cap! y es lo que importa :'D Este cap es máááás largo y tiene mucho más referencias -indicadas con un número en paréntesis y podrán verlas al final del fic, como siempre- ... De verdad se me ha complicado escribirlo XD demasiado e.e

¡Pero a quién le importa! Aquí va el cap

* * *

Sintió el cuerpo adolorido y un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Se sentó sobre la hierba húmeda producto del rocío, dónde hace pocos segundos estaba recostado. Suspiró.

Esto le estaba afectando a él también.

Intentó acomodar sus ideas, intentó hallar el contexto del tiempo dónde se ubicaban las visiones pero lo único que tenía claro era una cosa: fue mucho antes de que él e Inglaterra se conocieran.

Alfred caminó por el nuevo paraje buscando lo que sea que tuviera que ver ahora, durante un tiempo estuvo dando vueltas en círculos hasta toparse con la entrada de un bosque lleno de árboles con las hojas naranjas, producto del otoño que empezaba a asentarse. Un sonido metálico fuerte llamó su atención, afinó el oído buscando el origen pero no había una réplica. Guardó silencio hasta volver a escucharlo y, al ubicarlo, salió corriendo en dirección a él.

Arthur, ya de unos doce años, yacía sobre un chico que aparentaba catorce e inútilmente trataba de darle pelea al rubio. La jacerina dorada del inglés reflejaba el poder que ahora tenía, capaz de darle una pelea reñida y probablemente de conseguir la victoria si es que las cosas seguían así. La espada de Inglaterra estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello del portador de la cota de mallas plateada que no podía levantarse del piso y su única esperanza de ofensiva, una espada labrada con la imagen de un dragón en la hoja, estaba tirada a un par de metros lejos de él.

Arthur tenía la victoria asegurada, no era necesario ser un genio para deducirlo. América, curioso, decidió acercarse un poco más para ver si identificaba el rostro del pobre infeliz que terminó siendo víctima del inglés.

Cuan sorprendido había quedado al ver esos ojos amarillo verdosos que aprendió a conocer bien a lo largo de los años... un sólo centímetro más y la espada de Inglaterra rebanaría el cuello de uno de los queridísimos hermanos mayores del anglosajón: Gales. (1)

...

\- ¿Ha habido alguna buena nueva? -la voz, aunque baja, era conocida ya por los británicos. Los hermanos se giraron hacia sus espaldas mientras estaban sentados en el sofá del salón, para ver al de ojos violetas cerca a la entrada de la habitación. A Francia se le formó una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se puso de pie y fue a recibir al visitante.

\- Non, mon petit. Pero esperamos una respuesta en... ¿12 horas? -Giró la cabeza para ver al mayor de los irlandeses, quien asintió.- Sólo podemos esperar.

\- Merci, France. -un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del canadiense que agachaba la mirada tratando de evitar el contacto visual con la nación de habla francesa y esconder el leve sonrojo en sus pómulos. La verdad es que no pensaba encontrarse con el mayor en el Palacio de Buckingham.

Canadá abrazó un poco más fuerte al pequeño oso que tenía entre sus brazos quien no protestó ante el aumento de fuerza, ya estaba acostumbrado a esta situación. Francia pasó un brazo sobre los hombros del portador del rizo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y lo invitaba hasta el sitio donde estaban reunidos los hermanos mayores de Inglaterra.

Ciertamente, Francia adoraba que Matthew le hablara en aquel idioma que le había enseñado con fervor desde que fue una pequeña colonia. Odiaba que tuviera costumbres inglesas, que sea tan apegado a aquel cejón que sólo le traía problemas... pero no había nada que reclamar. Si él hubiera peleado con más fuerza, si no se hubiera dejado vencer, Mattie nunca se habría separado de él...

Pero aquel canadiense era un santo. Le había insistido tanto a Inglaterra sólo para no perder aquel lazo que lo mantenía atado a Francia y lo había logrado. Pero la nación del vino, por mucho que le hiciera feliz... se sentía incapaz de merecer la buena fe del canadiense.

Canadá tomó asiento a la derecha de Escocia y al frente de los representantes de Irlanda, quienes le sonrieron cariñosamente. Francis se dispuso al lado de Matthew y cruzo las piernas, sabía por qué el norteamericano estaba allí.

\- Nuestra deuda contigo es infinita, Canadá. Admito que en un principio creíamos que la Commonwealth sería disuelta... -el mayor de los gemelos habló, dirigiendo sus orbes turquesas al norteamericano.

\- Los miembros de la Mancomunidad somos y seremos fieles al Reino Unido y a Su Majestad, la Reina. No hay nada que agradecer, Irlanda. -dedico una mirada dulce al par de hermanos frente a él, quienes devolvieron el gesto.

\- Aun así -el mayor de los británicos tomó la palabra- hacerse cargo no es fácil, Mattie. -desordenó los cabellos del menor- Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, pequeño.

\- Scott tiene razón, Matt -Irlanda del Norte le miró con cariño- Tomar el mando de la Commonwealth, dirigir a los miembros de la Mancomunidad y trabajar conjuntamente con tu hermano para iniciar aquellas labores de rescate... no es nada fácil, niño. No le restes importancia a tu trabajo. Sabemos cuánto querías a Arthur...

Francis miraba con algo de pena aquella escena a la que era ajeno ¿Matthew haría lo mismo por él?... Celos ¿de qué? Se proclamaba la nación del amor y ni siquiera podía estar seguro de sus propios sentimientos. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a lidiar con ello... aunque la mejor solución era cambiar el tema de conversación. El punto es que lo único que se le ocurría era...

\- Y a Alfred. Ahora las preocupaciones son el doble -Canadá bajó la mirada mientras se aferraba al pobre osito que ya comenzaba a moverse incómodo- Sé que tienen sus diferencias pero aun así lo quieres. Debe ser difícil... -los países británicos fulminaron al francés con la mirada. También se sentían culpables por poner tanto peso sobre los hombros de aquel niño.

\- France, por favor. -Los violetas estaban vidriosos pero su voz permanecía firme. El menor de los presentes miró a los ojos a la nación francesa con decisión.- Ambos son mis hermanos y, mientras pueda hacer algo, moveré cielo y tierra por ellos... y si no hay nada que pueda hacer, entonces solo podré esperar. Pero simplemente, no puedo alejarme de ellos... no los abandonaré a ninguno de los dos sin importar si eso me afecta o no. (2)

El canadiense terminó de hablar ocasionando un silencio en la sala.

Y entonces Francia se dió cuenta, lo había arruinado por completo.

...

\- Eres un idiota, Gales. Tener el descaro de venir hasta aquí... ¿Creíste que podría perdonarte todo?

Inglaterra jugaba con su presa por sadismo puro. Tantos años padeciendo bajo el yugo de sus hermanos ¿e iba a perder la oportunidad de disfrutar el momento así como así? Se relamía la victoria en los labios, en serio disfrutaba ver a su hermano mayor desprotegido y a sus pies... como siempre debió haber sido

\- Puedes... ¿puedes escucharme por un maldito minuto? -Los amarillo verdosos miraban fijamente al inglés sin miedo alguno, como si no fuera consciente de su situación actual.- No vine para pelear, Arthur... -Hacía fuerza, pero la de Inglaterra era superior. Sabía que no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

\- ¡CALLATE! -hizo presión sobre la herida abierta en el muslo del castaño haciéndolo aullar de dolor- No dudaste en desenvainar la espada ¡¿Por qué debería creerte?!

\- Porque tú y yo sabemos que hubiera cambiado el resultado de esto hace mucho de haberlo querido -Arthur sintió un golpe en el flanco izquierdo que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros siendo detenido por el tronco de un árbol.

Thomas se paró lentamente, tapando la hemorragia con una de sus manos y aferrándose con la otra al lomo de su fiel amigo, Ddraig goch (3)

El galés fue avanzando con lentitud hasta donde se hallaba el menor de sus hermanos, quien aún estaba confundido por el golpe recibido. Arthur levantó la cabeza y miró con odio al castaño, se puso de pie a duras penas para encararlo. No dejaría que nadie lo viera desde arriba, ya no era inferior ante nadie.

Se paró apoyando la espalda en el árbol y para cuando se preparaba para lanzarse contra su enemigo, sintió los pies hundiéndose en la tierra y las manos enredadas entre las ramas del árbol que usaba como soporte. Rechinó los dientes, había perdido su oportunidad tontamente.

\- No eres nada sin tu maldito dragón, Thomas. -Le escupió en la cara. La rabia había sido más fuerte, al punto de sacar el lado bárbaro que poseía de las tribus germánicas. Su estúpido hermano no había peleado justamente.

El galés se limpió la cara y fingió no haber oído la ofensa contra Gochi. Entendía el porqué de la actitud del menor así que, si quería hacer las cosas bien, debía aprender a tolerarlo.

\- De estar perdiendo, hubieses usado tu magia ¿me equivoco? -Arthur evitó mirar a los ojos a Gales, ambos sabían que estaba en lo cierto- Ninguno de nosotros es un santo, England. Ninguno de los Kirkland encaja en ese papel -rió pero el dolor le impedía continuar- No quiero que las cosas continúen así entre nosotros pero tampoco quiero que estés presto a oírme en contra de tu voluntad. -El dragón miraba amenazante a Inglaterra, Thomas trataba de calmarlo acariciando su cuello- Y no, no es una trampa ni ninguna especie de treta, Arthur. Es la verdad. Piénsalo, brawd*

Gochi entendió el mensaje y se agachó esperando a que su dueño subiera a su lomo. Los ojos del galés albergaban pena, dolor y hasta arrepentimiento pero Arthur se negaba a creerlo. Conocía el nivel de maldad que sus hermanos mayores eran capaces de alcanzar, lo cierto es que con ellos... cualquier cosa era de esperarse. No había ninguna posibilidad de que alguno de ellos tuviera el interés por acercarse a él... así como tampoco no existía, por parte de él, interés alguno en perdonarlos y tratar de olvidar su pasado.

Nunca podría olvidar aquellas cosas. Nunca... por más que lo intentara si es que se lo propusiera.

Gales, ya sentado, dio un leve golpe con el talón de la pierna ilesa al ser alado y el dragón rojo levantó vuelo. Una vez que Thomas estaba a una distancia segura en los aires, las amarras a las que fue sometido el inglés cedieron, haciéndolo caer al piso, de rodillas. Arthur gritó cargado de ira y golpeó el suelo repetidas veces, frustrado.

Su hermano le había ganado otra vez. Su orgullo, su estúpido orgullo, le había regalado una amarga derrota.

América miraba escéptico la escena. Pensaba que Inglaterra estaba loco con eso de la magia, las hadas, los unicornios y esas cosas... pero había visto un dragón ¡un maldito dragón! de esos que Arthur mencionaba en los cuentos que le leía cuando todavía era una pequeña colonia...

¿Arthur aún recordaría aquellos días?

Empezó a dudar y una punzada de dolor lo asaltó. ¿Y si Inglaterra no guardara memoria alguna respecto a él? le diría hasta qué punto lo odiaba y, si eso pasaba... sabría que no tenía esperanza alguna de volver a acercarse a él. Trató de ignorar esos pensamientos. Sabía muy en el fondo que de ser así, terminaría devastado.

Un árbol y luego otro, creando un claro y luego una llanura. Alfred se acercó a la silueta borrosa de Arthur apreciando los rasgos... Fue acercándose lentamente tratado de observar cada detalle. Joven, muy joven... Fuerte, no tanto como cuando lo conoció... pero no era débil

"Como si alguna vez lo hubiese sido"

Una fugaz sonrisa cruzo por sus labios mientras la palma de su mano se acercaba a la mejilla derecha del inglés, atravesando la faz de aquella imagen borrosa... América cerró los ojos imaginando su propio pasado, sintiéndose nada. ¿De qué podría quejarse él? Si tuvo a alguien que lo protegió y veló por él, quién lo hizo crecer seguro y le dio todo... quien no le hizo sentir como un extraño o un demonio como los hijos de su madre se lo habían hecho saber (4)

Alfred cerró los ojos al ver a la silueta de su ex-tutor desvanecerse por completo. Atrapado en sus propios recuerdos anteriores de la primera vez que vio al de ojos verdes, pudo oír el sonido que, con años de libertad y autonomía como país, había aprendido a conocer de cerca: la guerra.

Hombres con el estandarte de un león se lanzaban contra los caucásicos bajo el escudo del dragón combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, espada con espada, dejando a su alrededor rastros de sangre fresca, muerte y toda esperanza de alguna posible paz. Alfred se sintió desesperado, viejos recuerdos empezaron a asaltarlo en cuanto la lluvia empezó a caer... tal vez, sólo tal vez, si oliera el particular aroma de la pólvora no hubiera podido escapar de sus demonios internos.

Abrió los ojos y se dirigió en busca de aquellos verde esmeralda que debían estar centelleantes de furia y vivos por el fulgor de la batalla... solo esperaba que el rubio no estuviese siendo el perdedor de la contienda.

No le llevo mucho tiempo adentrarse entre los hombres y hallar al inglés vestido con la armadura dorada y el yelmo con la insignia del león y lo que él interpretaba como el escudo del rey regente... en una pelea acérrima contra el representante del Reino de Gales, su hermano.

El sonido metálico de las espadas y la chispa del encuentro de las hojas de acero sobresalía en el campo de batalla. Sólo eran ellos dos, con las manos y las mejillas llenas de barro y agitados por el esfuerzo realizado... los verdes amarillento y esmeralda se miraban fijamente y la resistencia de ambos no cedía. El castaño, con un hábil movimiento de pies, lanzó al rubio contra el piso y se sentó sobre él apuntándolo con la espada. Inglaterra sabía que era el final pero no pensaba exteriorizar el miedo que lo invadía, por lo que prefirió mantener aquel gesto desafiante que lo caracterizaba.

\- No más... -Thomas tiró su espada lejos con un sólo movimiento. Tomó de la pechera a su hermano y acercó su rostro al suyo.- ¡No más, Inglaterra! Nuestra gente no tiene por qué pagar por esto... -el inglés no mencionaba palabra alguna- ¡¿No lo entiendes, Arthur?! Créeme, por favor...

\- Nunca, Gales -La fuerza lo lastimaba y los jadeos del cansancio seguían presentes- Primero muerto. -lo miraba con determinación, vocalizando cada una de las palabras.

\- ¿Es por Francia, acaso? -Las pupilas de Arthur se dilataron- ¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Qué ideas te metió en la cabeza? ¡Dime!

\- ¡Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia! -los gestos del menor cambiaron al de genuina ira- Y aun así... ¡Él fue el único que estuvo conmigo cuando los malditos imbéciles que comparten la misma sangre que yo se encargaban de torturarme e intentar asesinarme!

Gales se quedó de piedra, no había nada que pudiera decir en su defensa. Inglaterra aprovechó el momento de descuido de su hermano e invirtió los papeles, tirándolo al piso y él colocándose encima suyo con su espada apuntándolo en el pecho. Una sonrisa maniática se dibujó en el rostro del inglés... la escena se repetía y esta vez reclamaría su victoria.

El castaño sentía la presión en su pecho, sabía que podía voltearle el juego pero ahora haría lo que sintió que debió hacer aquella vez en el bosque...

\- Acaba conmigo si eso es lo que te dará paz, Inglaterra -Gales tomó el filo de la espada del anglosajón y la dirigió hacia su cuello descubierto- Merezco pagar lo que te hice, hermano -la mano del mayor comenzó a sangrar producto del filo y la fuerza con la que lo empuñaba- De verdad, lo siento...

La espada comenzó a abrir la piel desnuda y la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida que se formaba en el cuello del galés. Arthur entró en un estado de shock, no sabía que pasaba ni podía entenderlo... esto, esto no era como lo que él imaginaba que sería, no sentía lo que creyó que debería sentir al acabar con uno de los seres que despreció en su niñez...

Lágrimas amargas brotaban de las esmeraldas y se confundían con las gotas de la lluvia. Su mano no se movía y la sangre seguía brotando manchando la espada que le había sido otorgada por su rey ¿era esto lo que quería?

\- No... -sus ojos se ocultaban bajo el flequillo mojado mientras lanzaba la espada a unos metros de donde estaban.- No quiero esto... ¡No soy como ustedes! -un certero golpe impactó en el rostro del galés.

Arthur siguió golpeándolo y gritando mientras Thomas no oponía resistencia alguna. Había logrado llegar a su hermano y no le importaba nada más en ese momento. Entendía los siglos que Inglaterra había cargado con el peso de la rabia, la pena y la desolación... esos golpes no significaban nada en comparación con lo que su hermano recibió durante esos años.

Y Gales lloró, como nunca lo había hecho... Inglaterra se había cansado y Thomas se sentó como pudo y lo abrazó, provocando el llanto en su hermano menor.

Las gotas dejaron de caer, las nubes se despejaron y el sol empezó a brillar. Los muros de ladrillos empezaron a levantarse y los hermanos ya no estaban más, América miraba a su alrededor desconcertado por el cambio de escenario.

Arthur estaba de pie en medio del salon al lado de un hombre con la corona y los atavíos correspondientes al de la realeza... frente a ellos, de rodillas, se encontraba el hermano mayor del inglés y su acompañante, quién por la vestimenta que traía podría reconocerlo como su superior.

Llywelyn (5), había aceptado encontrarse con el Rey de Inglaterra, Eduardo. Arthur trataba de no mirarlos mas había aceptado estar presente a pesar de no ser una obligación para él. Thomas sabía el peligro que su superior corría al haberse convertido en un enemigo para la corona inglesa pero las cosas habían dado un giro distinto al que se imaginó.

El plan inicial de Eduardo había sido despojar a su homónimo por completo de sus tierras y reclamarlas para Inglaterra pero las cosas no resultaron de esa forma, su decisión había cambiado. El Rey galés había sido obligado a ceder mucho de sus territorios a través del Tratado de Aberconwy y a rendirle vasallaje por lo mismo... aunque lo extraño fue que Gales no se convirtió en un territorio anexado más, si no, había pasado a convertirse en un Principado para Inglaterra y, por lo tanto, Llywelyn había adquirido el grado de Príncipe de Gales (6)

Algo no cuadraba, tanta suerte no venía de la nada... menos conociendo al soberano inglés. Las conexiones dentro de su cabeza se habían dado bastante rápido y sólo relucía una respuesta, o mejor dicho, un responsable del cambio de la voluntad del monarca.

Thomas buscaba con la mirada los ojos esmeralda, sabía que era él quien había disuadido al Rey Eduardo de tener consideración por su país. El galés miraba agradecido a su hermano menor que seguía evitando devolverle el contacto visual.

Lo que ahora le preocupaba es que precio es el que tuvo que pagar Arthur para ello...

América veía a Inglaterra con una sonrisa en los labios. Arthur nunca había sido el ser monstruoso que muchos decían que era en el pasado. Era noble y, de estar en la posición del anglosajón, tenía la certeza de que no hubiese actuado de igual forma y aquella espada hubiese rebanado el cuello de aquel que le haya tocado estar entre sus manos...

La luz del sol empezó a filtrarse hasta iluminar el espacio por completo, los muros cayeron para dar paso al campo, donde el pasto verde crecía y un gran árbol se erigía. Alfred no se lo pensó dos veces para dirigirse corriendo hacia allá cuando pudo reconocer la silueta de Inglaterra de pie junto al roble.

Thomas le había enviado una nota para reunirse allí hace unas horas y solo faltaban unos minutos para que el plazo se cumpliera. ¿Qué era tan importante para que lo llamara a un apartado y no en uno de los cuartos del castillo? Las cosas se había vuelto difíciles desde la muerte del Príncipe de Gales y él había hecho cuanto le fue posible... Sacudió su cabeza, juraría que no tenía que ver con eso.

Gales no era tonto e Inglaterra era un pésimo mentiroso. No le fue difícil darse cuenta que su hermano lo evadía a cualquier oportunidad que pudiera, que evitaba hablarle y compartir algún espacio con él... el hecho de que su Rey se haya puesto en contra de Eduardo luego de aceptar el título tampoco había ayudado en mucho mas no le culpaba, sabía los principios de Llywelyn y los compartía. Cuando se enteró de su muerte a manos de la gente de Eduardo no pudo evitar llorarlo... pero no pudo rechistar ni ponerse en contra.

No podía alejarse otra vez de su hermano, no volvería a lastimarlo de nuevo.

Avanzó decidido hasta encontrarse con el menor, quien en todo momento evitó mirarlo de frente. Thomas se sintió dolido ¿habían pasado cuantos años desde que intentó ganarse su afecto y confianza? A costa de su gente, a costa de su Rey...

\- Sé que aún hay cosas del pasado que pesan, Inglaterra -el mencionado calló pero prestó atención a las palabras dichas por el mayor- Las razones son obvias pero... ¿hay algo más que tenga que hacer para demostrarte que mis intenciones son sinceras?

\- Tiempo, solo eso... -Lo había intentado, de verdad lo había hecho pero confiar en Gales era algo que le costaba hacer.

\- Ni con todo el tiempo del mundo de por medio cambiará, Arthur... ambos lo sabemos -Las lágrimas brotaban de los amarillo verdosos ante la verdad que había pronunciado. Inglaterra lo miró con lástima y con los ojos vidriosos. No había nada más que hacer- Déjame... déjame demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Que aquellos días de nuestra infancia se fueron para nunca más volver...

Arthur miraba confundido al mayor, quién buscaba la cadena amarrada en su cuello para sacar un objeto de vidrio bastante similar al suyo. El galés abrió la lágrima de vidrio pronunciando palabras que Arthur no supo reconocer y el dragón de viento contenido en el recipiente salió dirigiéndose hacia él y adentrándose en el relicario perteneciente al rubio, Thomas siguió recitando aquel hechizo hasta que un fragmento verde proveniente de su pecho fue en dirección al de Inglaterra y comenzó a fundirse en a la altura de su corazón.

Inglaterra sintió un golpe por dentro que lo hizo caer mientras que el galés sintió quedarse sin fuerzas al acabar con el conjuro. Ambos estaban de rodillas, jadeantes y tocando el lugar donde aquel órgano latía en su pecho.

\- ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Gales? -Inglaterra gritó con la voz quebrada. Tenía miedo de lo que había ocurrido y coraje, por haber sido tan estúpido de no poder evitarlo.

\- Arthur, yo... ahora estoy completamente bajo tu mando y el de tu Rey. -el castaño rió- Lo que te suceda a ti, me sucederá a mí... somos uno de ahora en adelante -las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Te di lo único que me faltaba darte... (7) -su voz había perdido fuerza y sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse- ¿Confiarás en mi ahora, brawd?*

Gales cayó al piso e Inglaterra fue corriendo hacia él como pudo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y llevó una mano hacia su mejilla.

\- Que hiciste, Thomas... -ahora era él quién lloraba tratando de reanimar a su hermano- No debiste hacerlo, brother... No debiste -cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Nunca pensó que su hermano llegaría a aquel extremo- Idiota, yo... yo cambiaré las cosas pero reviértelo. Hazlo. Por favor... -le repetía en susurros el ruego pero no hubo respuesta. Los ojos del galés siguieron cerrados y su cuerpo seguía sin responder. Respiraba y aún sentía a su corazón latir, pero de una forma más lenta... el inglés entraba en pánico.

Besó la frente del castaño y lo abrazó, sintiéndose el hombre más desgraciado del mundo... No debió orillarlo a esto.

Alfred se acercaba a la escena pero, a medida que lo hacía, todo alrededor suyo empezaba a desmoronarse y a cambiar de forma. Corrió y estiró la mano esperando alcanzar al ojiverde pero fue en vano, cuando ya lo había tocado... el cuerpo del británico terminó de desaparecer por completo. La hierba no tardo en secarse y dejar a la vista la tierra árida y seca, el roble ya había desaparecido por completo y pudo distinguir a unos metros a Arthur, ataviado con una ligera armadura, empuñando un hacha y lo que parecía ser su arco a varios metros de distancia, peleando contra otro guerrero. Las hojas de metal producían un sonido fuerte que se repetía con cada golpe, Inglaterra respondía a la par de la fuerza contraria pero un hábil movimiento hizo que el codo de su enemigo impactara contra su abdomen y lo lanzara al piso.

América tragó saliva... ya había logrado saber de quién se trataba.

Arthur intentaba alejarse pero no había escapatoria. Su atacante lo tenía donde lo quería... cobraría cada incursión en su contra y cada gota de sangre de su pueblo que la ambición del Rey Inglés había derramado. No quiso creer a las palabras que el pelirrojo le había dicho, guardó la esperanza de que fueran simples mentiras. El conocía el pasado de los hermanos y por ello, esa era la única posible explicación... Arthur no podía ser capaz de eso.

\- Al final, Escocia siempre había tenido la razón... -Sus facciones eran duras pero la tristeza y la decepción en sus ojos eran evidentes.- Siempre la tuvo, Anglaterre. El único que se negó a creerlo fui yo. -pateó el flanco izquierdo del rubio arrancando un sonoro quejido- ¡Eres un maldito ingrato al igual que los estúpidos normandos que te gobiernan! -los golpes se repetían y el menor sólo atinaba a tratar de protegerse- Vasallos ¡es lo que siempre han sido! Yo... nunca voy a reconocer a un plebeyo como a un igual ni mucho menos perdere contra uno... (8)

Francia iba a asestar otra patada e Inglaterra se preparaba para aguantar la siguiente pero una mano se posó sobre el hombro del de ojos azules.

\- Stad, Fhraing** -La voz era demasiado conocida para Arthur. No se le hizo raro saber que estaba allí.- Él es mío. -tomó al galo de la capa que ataviaba su armadura y lo hizo para atrás.

\- ¿Por qué es que no se me hace raro verte de su lado, Alistair? -con una mano trataba de limpiar el hilo de sangre que caía de la comisura de su boca al intentar sentarse. El escocés rió.

\- Bastardo y ambicioso... ¿es que acaso tienes algo bueno, Inglaterra?- Desenvainó la espada y se acercó hacia el menor de sus hermanos.

\- Cierra la boca, Scotland. -sonrió con suficiencia a pesar de encontrarse desprotegido y alejado de su hacha- ¿te dolió tanto rendirme vasallaje? -un golpe seco retumbó en su pecho, quitándole el aire y devolviéndolo al piso.

\- No estás en posición de decir nada, idiota. - La burla desapareció de aquellos verdes bosque y decidió aumentar la fuerza de la pisada comprimiendo el pecho de Arthur hasta quitarle el aliento.- ¿Por qué no te pareces más al estúpido de Enrique (9)? - Acercó el filo del arma al cuello del rubio- Acabemos con esto de una maldita ve-

Arthur recuperó el aire y se sentó de inmediato al sentirse liberado de aquella presión. Giró la cabeza para encontrar al mayor de sus hermanos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Gales.

Thomas no se lo pensó dos veces al ver a Escocia a punto de acabar con Arthur. Una vez en el piso, los golpes se repartieron por parte de ambos... pero sabía perfectamente que, de mantener la situación así, no habría forma de ganar. Scott siempre había sido fuerte, mucho más que él y el resto de sus hermanos.

No perdió la oportunidad cuando el pelirrojo lo lanzó y desenvainó su espada para lanzarse al ataque, no dejaría que lastimase al menor.

\- Eres un maldito traidor, Gales. -Escocia recuperó su espada y devolvió la ofensiva.- Lárgate y te perdonaré la vida. -los verdes oscuros dejaron de centellear furia y se ablandaron.- Culparé a Inglaterra y volverás con nosotros -Al no ver algún tipo de respuesta en el castaño, usó su última carta bajo la manga. No dejaría que Arthur le robara a su hermano- ¿o quieres decepcionar a Dylan e Ian?

\- Cierra la maldita boca. No dejaré que pongas un dedo sobre Arthur, Scott. -Ignoraba cada palabra aunque la sola mención de sus hermanos menores fue un golpe bajo. Trataba de mantener una resistencia firme, le costaba pero lo estaba logrando- Francia le pertenece por derecho a Eduardo III (10)... -los metales chocaban botando chispas producto de los golpes- Si quieres llegar a Inglaterra... tendrás que pasar primero por mí, hermano.

Arthur se puso de pie dispuesto a ir en auxilio del castaño cuando un golpe lo devolvió al piso. Francia había vuelto al combate y aún quedaban muchos temas pendientes entre ellos dos, no iba a dejar que el inglés se le escapara.

Alfred no entendía ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar tan rápido las cosas? Entendía que no fue por culpa de Inglaterra... pero tampoco podía negar que son cosas que sus jefes fueron tomando como decisiones y él las tenía que acatar Era un hecho que habían situaciones que disfrutaba, como el atacar a sus hermanos, pero... estaba seguro que el ir en contra de Francia, con la historia que tenían ambos de por medio, lo había afectado hasta hacerlo dudar.

Lo había visto pelear contra Gales antes y podía afirmar que no le habría costado mucho voltearle el juego a Francis y acabar con él cuando éste lo había acorralado. Arthur se estaba conteniendo...

El olor a humo fue percibido por el estadounidense al punto de hacerlo buscar la fuente. Una hoguera se alzaba en medio de una enorme multitud y, para cuando giró la cabeza para ver la pelea del francés y el inglés, ellos ya no estaban más.

Dirigió sus pasos hasta el gentío y se abrió camino entre la gente. No fue necesario empujarlos, eran ilusiones después de todo... Alfred avanzó a través de ellos hasta llegar al centro, que había tomado la forma de una plaza. La hoguera ardía y veía a la comitiva inglesa al pie de ella, con Inglaterra detrás de ellos, ahora con una apariencia de 15 años. Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par al ver entre las llamas a una joven chica no mayor a la apariencia física que el tenía... La muchacha ardía en llamas y, por más que peleaba contra el dolor que sentía, no pudo evitar gritar por la tortura a la que era sometida.

Alfred devolvió desesperado la mirada hacia el inglés, que yacía con la cabeza levantada pero evitando mirar a la mujer condenada a las llamas. No era posible...

Arthur seguía encerrado en sus pensamientos. Frente a él ardía la mujer que había hecho a Francia fuerte y quién había cambiado su victoria aplastante hacia una posible derrota.

Recordó la primera gran hazaña de sus arqueros en la batalla de Crécy, lo mucho que disfruto ese mismo año al lograr aplastar a Escocia hasta obligarlo a firmar un tratado de paz. La pandemia y la muerte de la Peste Negra que desoló a toda Europa y detuvo la Guerra por un tiempo... y el sabor amargo de la revuelta que se inició en Gales, que terminó dándole aún más problemas. Sabía la situación a la que se estaba enfrentando Thomas pero su hermano volvió a ratificar su apoyo por lo que decidió depositar su confianza en él.

Pensó en el resultado de la batalla de Azincourt y la eficacia de los campesinos bien entrenados en el uso del arco y la flecha. Se sentía orgulloso de haberse encontrado entre las filas, organizar a su pueblo y dirigir el ataque que hizo caer a las tropas francesas y le dio el control de media Francia... aunque discrepó con la última decisión de Eduardo V en el campo de batalla, no pudo decir nada y terminó acatándolo. Su superior sabía lo que hacía y, aunque matar a los rehenes iba contra el código de caballería, fue algo que tuvo que aceptar.

\- Doncella de Orleans ¿No que eras la elegida de Dios? ¡Si eres la santa que dices, que te salve, entonces! -escupió al pie de la hoguera uno de los miembros del tribunal- Hereje... Dios está del lado de Inglaterra y tu gente lo supo desde un inicio, bruja. ¿Qué se siente el saber que la gente en que más confiaste se convirtieron en tus propios verdugos? (11)

El tumulto empezó a gritar y una mata rubia comenzó a abrirse campo entre la multitud. Inglaterra dirigió la mirada hacia la persona que se adentraba hasta el centro de la plaza y tembló. No esperaba verlo ahí.

\- ¡Detenlo! Arthur, por favor. ¡HAZ QUE SE DETENGA! -El de ojos verdes no daba fe a quien tenía en frente. Se quedó inmóvil mientras sus superiores mandaron a los guardias a apresar al intruso.- ¡ES UNA NIÑA! ¡No merece padecer esto! -Dos soldados se acercaron y contuvieron al ojiazul haciéndoo retroceder- Te lo suplico... ¡DEJALA IR!

El mayor terminó de rodillas en el piso, rogando porque el sufrimiento de la muchacha cesara. En todo el tiempo que había conocido al francés, jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

Arthur no soportó el cargo de consciencia que tenía. Procesarla como bruja había sido innecesario pero sus superiores deseaban cobrarse los daños que la Pucelle les había ocasionado, inventaron cargos ridículos para avalar el juicio ante la Inquisición y lograr su condena. Las cosas se le habían ido de las manos y cada vez era más difícil lidiar con aquel sentimiento de culpa, con el peso de cargar con la muerte de una inocente...

Inglaterra no pudo ser capaz de seguir delante de aquel circo macabro que habían montado, no tenía la frialdad como para mirar a Francis a la cara. Sabía a la perfección cuanto Francia amó a esa niña... y esto, sólo significaba tener el odio de aquella única persona que le dio la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo...

El inglés se dio la vuelta y se alejó de aquella plaza tratando de fingir que los gritos del francés no llegaban hasta él, fingiendo estar de acuerdo con la muerte de Jeanne d'Arc... haciendo de cuenta que aquello no estaba pasando.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Adios, France...

Los recuerdos de su infancia con el galo se repitieron en una constante en su mente y en aquel cielo que Alfred miraba con dolor e incertidumbre. Lágrimas amargas brotaban de los esmeraldas pero no fueron percibidas por nadie más que él.

Con cada paso del inglés, todo alrededor comenzó a temblar y caer. El cielo se tiño de negro y el piso comenzó a agrietarse. América intentaba acercarse al anglosajón esquivando cada nuevo hoyo que aparecía delante suyo y ya cuando estaba a un par de metros, el suelo bajo sus pies se abrió.

Lo único que recordó haber oído antes de perder la conciencia fue su propia voz gritando y repitiendo el nombre con desesperación.

"¡ARTHUR!"

...

Nada... solo vacío. Estados Unidos no supo diferenciar si era un sueño producto del desmayo o era lo que tenía que ver en aquellos momentos. Y entre el negro profundo donde se encontraba, logró ponerse de pie y estiró la mano al ver algo con un color diferente cayendo sobre él.

Pétalos de rosa.

Miró con asombro las delicadas partes de la flor de color blanco caer en la palma de sus manos para luego ser acompañados por otros de color rojo que aparecieron en mayor cantidad cubriendo a los anteriores.

Alfred estaba desconcertado, y más al ver la fusión de aquellos colores en cada uno de los pétalos.

Fueron adoptando una forma caracteristica que supo reconocer de inmediato

"La flor nacional de Inglaterra..." (12)

* * *

*brawd: hermano en galés

**Stad, Fhraing: Stop, France en escocés -según el traductor-

(1) Gales e Inglaterra: Han estado muchas veces en conflicto, al igual que con los demás países británicos... Inglaterra se había vuelto fuerte con el tiempo y Gales sufrió procesos de unificación. Lo curioso es que era como un "tira y afloja" en ciertos periodos. Por ejemplo: Gruffydd ap Llywelyn (Rey de Gales) había llegado a un arreglo con Eduardo el Confesor (Rey de Inglaterra) pero, debido a la muerte de un aliado del galés, perdió el voto de confianza y la influencia que tenía sobre los ingleses... y un antiguo enemigo, Harol Godwinson (futuro Haroldo II de Inglaterra) ganó la gracia del Rey inglés para atacar al rey galés y... las cosas van por ahí.

Posteriormente, con muchas unificaciones y disoluciones de reinos en ambos países -peleas de sucesión en gales y divisiones y unificaciones de los reinos galeses tradicionales, y las invasiones normandas en Inglaterra- siguieron los enfrentamientos. Esta pelea está ambientada a inicios del siglo XI...

Citando a Dylan en el cap anterior "Me sorprende que sigamos vivos después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas"... Sí, señores. De verdad estoy estudiando historia para esto XD -sé que me confundo en muchas cosas, pero hago el intento-

(2) Canadá y la Commonwealth: La Commowealth -Mancomunidad de naciones in Spanish- es un grupo de países que tienen nexos políticos y culturales con Reino Unido -la mayoría siendo ex colonias- teniendo como representante principal a la Rey/Reina de UK -actualmente Elizabeth II- y bueno... uno de los miembros más fuertes es Canadá. ¿por qué el y no otro pais? Porque Mattie lo apoyo de muy cerca con un conflicto importante para Arthur y que a más de una nos ha hecho llorar, la Revolutionary War. Además que es uno de los miembros con mayor fuerza y estabilidad económica a nivel mundial y lo convierte en el candidato perfecto, a mi parecer.

Por lo mismo que "sigue" a Arthur y adopta sus costumbres y acata la Declaración de Principios de la Mancomunidad, lo ve como a un hermano mayor y a Alfred... bueno, son gemelos y vecinos x'D

Mattie es fuerte! Era hora de probarlo!

(3) Draig goch: Es galés y significa "Dragón rojo". Es el nombre que recibe el dragón que aparece en la bandera de Gales

(4) La naturaleza indígena y caucásica de Estados Unidos: Los nativos americanos eran los legítimos dueños de aquellas tierras pero obviamente hubieron inmigrantes... y los británicos no fueron los únicos -recuerden que en el capítulo Finlandia y Suecia son los que avisan a Francia e Inglaterra de la existencia de América- y los enfrentamientos entre ellos siempre han sido una constante.

(5) Llywelyn ap Gruffydd, el último Rey de Gales: En el fic de Britannia mencioné que todos los británicos -a excepción de Arthur- llevaban un nombre nativo de su país y el de Thomas era este, Llywelyn. Juro que es mera coincidencia... la verdad es que cuando busqué el nombre, fue algo así como "este es de Gales" y ya que andaba revisando historia... me quede con cara de wtf cuando leí el nombre xD

(6) y (7) La conquista de Gales por Eduardo I de Inglaterra: Se dio entre los años 1277 (6) al 1283 y fue un proceso donde se dieron batallas de ambos bandos donde terminó en la derrota de Gales y su anexo como Principado a la Corona Inglesa.

En 1285, a la muerte de Llywelyn y de su hermano Daffyd, Eduardo despojó a los reinos que conformaban Gales, de sus insignias, reliquias y todo signo de realeza... demostrando así al mundo la anexión de la dinastía y del reino a la Corona de Inglaterra -en definitiva- y, citando a un cronista de la época: "y entonces todo Gales fue puesto de Rodillas" (7)

(8) Normandos: El Ducado francés de Normandía -como bien dice el nombre- rendía pleitesía a Francia pero, al ganar Guillermo el Conquistador al rey anglosajón Haroldo II, este se apropió del control total de Inglaterra. Es por ello que Francia no lo reconoce como tal ya que, para los franceses, el Rey de Inglaterra sólo era un señor feudal que servía a la corona francesa, como cualquier otro... y también se le considera la razón -la disputa de los territorios normandos- como la principal causa de la Guerra de los 100 años.

(9) Enrique III: Fue quien firmó el Tratado de Paris en 1259 donde renunció a todos sus posesiones y derechos de sus antepasados normandos y se los daba a Luis IX, Rey de Francia.

(10) Eduardo III: Rey de Inglaterra y sobrino de Felipe IV de Francia intentó reclamar la Corona Francesa a la muerte de éste pero no lo logró debido a la Ley Sálica -que, por ser el derecho al trono proveniente por la línea materna, se impedía la transmisión de la Corona-. No le pareció justo pagar tributos por las tierras que le correspondía por medio de sus ancestros -Normandía- y menos el de hacerlo a quién consideraba un usurpador.

Las cosas estallaron cuando uno de los parientes del francés se rebeló y Eduardo lo acogió y, en respuesta, Felipe invadió tierra que era propiedad de Eduardo y este otra vez reclamó su derecho como Rey de Francia y la guerra se inició.

La lucha entre Francia y Arthur se ubica más o menos en el 1346, que es cuando los franceses pelearon contra Eduardo en Crecy -aunque fueron más arqueros que caballeros... y la victoria fue inglesa-. La mención de Escocia y Gales es más para establecer bandos que el propio intervencionismo que tuvieron en esta pelea.

(11) Doncella de Orleans: Juana de Arco. Fue traicionada y entregada a los ingleses por su propia gente.

(12) Flor Nacional de Inglaterra: Rosa Tudor

* * *

OK! Entiendo que son demasiadas cosas y referencias y todo eso y hasta yo me he mareado... pero creo que era necesario. Inglaterra ha vivido demasiadas cosas en su pasado y si no podía representar alguna de las más importantes, sentiría que no habría valido la pena. Ahora... ha sido malditamente difícil interpretarlo y convertirlo en esto x'D me siento contenta con el resultado y espero que el sentimiento sea compartido por ustedes. Si tienen alguna corrección que hacer, por favor... siéntanse libres de decirlo :3

¿Les soy sincera? casi ya no tengo tiempo PERO no pienso dejarlo a medias... por lo que el tiempo de espera puede que se alargue un poco. Como veran, no es solo cosa de escribir... de verdad estoy sentandome frente a la laptop a revisar bibliografía y eso toma tiempo x'D

¿Spoiler de los próximos capítulos? Menciones de la Unión Act, época colonial y... lo último es una metáfora bien directa al suceso histórico con el que comenzará el capítulo xD ¿Del siguiente? Tengo miedo a escribir eso, la verdad. El capítulo se enfocara en una sola cosa: America, Inglaterra y la Revolutionary War y creo que es la parte más cargada de feels del fanfic, asi que... vayan comprando pañuelos x'D Yo ya estoy separando los míos para cuando llegue el momento de escribirlo...

Muchas gracias por los comentarios! -son preciosos, en verdad lo son. He terminado gritando al leerlos xD- los favs y el que sigan esta historia :'D De verdad, no creí que pudiera agradar la temática. Estoy contenta, muy contenta, de haberme equivocado.

Sólo... esperen la continuación! De alguna u otra forma, llegará :3


	4. Transición

¡Hola!

Antes que nada, les debo unas enormes disculpas por haber dejado este fic colgado por meses pero, quiero que sepan que no me había olvidado de él es sólo que… ¿soy sincera? Tengo miedo escribir sobre esto… por los feels y, porque recuerdo haberle comentado a mi hermana sobre las ideas que tenía y el trasfondo y… eso incluía la separación de la Unión Europea –es por eso que no intervinieron como tal- y, cómo bien saben, la caída del Reino Unido en general, comenzando con la Independencia de Escocia –y se nos vocea el Referendum-

¡¿Cómo no puede dar "mala leche" eso?!

Además, bueno… como verán en las famosas "notas", este fic está creciendo y siento que, a medida que leo y escribo, faltan muchas cosas por decir, diferentes perspectivas que ver… Escocia no es el malo de la película y, futuramente, verán que cada cosa ha sido condicionada…

Eso es algo que trato de hacer en mis fics, no hacer culpable a uno en particular –al menos, trato de ponerlo así- Y, por mucho que parezca que lo es, te das cuenta que nope…

Creo que ellos, en su historia, han cometido actos que son reprochables y hasta imperdonables… pero han existido condicionantes que los han obligado a ello. No porque, simplemente, hayan querido hacer daño al otro.

Volviendo al fic.

La guerra de las rosas es, de por sí, bastante enredada, complicada y, en verdad, interesante… lo cierto es que iba a ocupar sólo medio capítulo y… no sé cómo rayos termine dedicándole uno entero :'v

* * *

Rojo y blanco, rojo y blanco, rojo y blanco…

Las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza sobre él haciendo que abriera presadamente los ojos y el olor a tierra húmeda abrumara su nariz hasta hacerlo estornudar. Se sentó a medida que trataba de darse una idea del lugar de donde estaba y llevaba las manos a la cabeza en un intento de acabar con los mareos que estaban a punto de devolverlo al piso. Respiró hondamente una y otra vez hasta sentir como regresaba a la normalidad para luego dejarse caer al suelo y suspirar pesadamente preguntándose en qué se había metido…

Ya no importaba si la lluvia terminaba de empaparlo por completo…

¿Qué importaba? Si no era real, a fin de cuentas. Nada era real en el lugar o los lugares donde se hallaba o los que había visitado, nada de lo que percibiera era cierto por mucho que se sintiese como algo ya vivido en el exterior… y ya se estaba empezando a hartar de eso.

Quería salir cuanto antes pero sabía perfectamente que no podía regresar sin Arthur. No se perdonaría sí lo dejaba atrás…

Una sonrisa rota se le formó en los labios para luego convertirse en una burla escandalosa a la par que sus manos iban a parar a su rostro. Se burlaba de sí mismo ¿Realmente era tan estúpido como todos creían? Siempre había sido víctima de sus propios impulsos…

¿Qué mierda pensó al aceptar a propuesta de Rumania? ¿Acaso se había tomado el lujo de preguntar sobre que se suponía que debía hacer dentro? Era obvio que no, nunca se detenía a pensar cuando tenía la cabeza caliente.

Ya, estaba claro que la desesperación de ver en ese estado a la representación de Inglaterra mezclada con esa maldita culpa que lo carcomía por haberle dejado solo…

¿No que era un héroe? Y no pudo hacer nada para salvar a la persona a la que deseaba proteger más que a nadie en el mundo ¿No que era fuerte? ¿Qué iba a contracorriente? ¿De qué rayos se jactaba cuando sólo quedó sentado desde lejos y sin hacer nada, fingiendo vivir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones sabiendo la lucha que tenía que enfrentar el Reino Unido y lo crítica que se hacía ésta día con día?

Era un perdedor, un cobarde, un maldito inútil. Un bueno para nada…

¿Qué mierda hacía allí entonces? Escocia tenía razón, debía ser él quien tuvo que venir…

Sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza mientras sus dedos empezaban a escalar hasta sus cabellos y aprisionar varios mechones entre sus espacios interdigitales. Reprimió las ganas de gritar de impotencia.

Ya era bastante frustrante el sólo ser un espectador y no poder cambiar nada… ver cada desastre y cada golpe con el que Arthur lidió a lo largo de su existencia estaba acabando con él. No pudo protegerlo antes, no pudo protegerlo ahora y no habría forma de hacerlo en un futuro porque, como lo afirmaba aquel vocero de sus miedos más oscuros, Arthur nunca volvería a abrir los ojos y él, probablemente, salga y enfrente al mundo como lo que verdaderamente es…

\- Un perfecto inútil…

…

Las horas pasaban, los hermanos se miraban ansiosos los unos a los otros para volver a enfrascarse en lo que sea que estaban dedicando su tiempo y atención en estos momentos.

Ninguno quería ver como las agujas del reloj se llevaban toda aquella esperanza del ver al menor de sus hermanos otra vez de pie…

Escocia se levantó de golpe, sacó la cajetilla en su pantalón y volvió a colocar un cigarro entre sus labios. Había perdido la cuenta en el vigésimo quinto de ese día…

Los gemelos irlandeses le miraron con una mueca de desagrado pero rápidamente lo ignoraron. Era algo que jamás cambiaría en su hermano mayor… Matthew estaba absorto de sus propios pensamientos y el único que captó con interés los movimientos del pelirrojo fue el de ojos azules, quien descruzó sus piernas, se puso de pie y miraba en dirección hacia donde había partido Scott para luego seguirle el paso.

\- Aunque seamos virtualmente inmortales, sigue sin ser sano que fumes como una chimenea, Escocia. –Interrumpió la concentración del mencionado haciendo que éste se girara con fastidio para verlo a la cara.

\- No recuerdo haber perdido tu opinión, Francia. –frunció el ceño y los labios sobre la colilla a medida que aceleraba el paso tratando de dejar atrás al rubio.

\- Muy educado como siempre, mon ami –rió de una manera sosa, daba igual tratar de hacer que sonara natural. Scott lo conocía tan bien…

El pelirrojo llegó a un punto muerto, se giró y enfrentó a los azules que llevaban rato tras de él. Exhaló pesadamente antes de volver a darle una calada profunda al tabaco.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –La voz ronca que usaba había perdido su efecto hace mucho en el francés, ya no se amilanaba ni tomaba el gruñido como algo para mantenerse precavido. Más era un alarido de aburrimiento que de precaución.

\- ¿No te arrepientes? Siempre me lo he preguntado y te he formulado la pregunta millones de veces, incluso más que los hombres que caminan y han caminado en mis territorios… -rió con algo de tristeza a la vez que se dejaba caer en el grass, dando palmadas al espacio libre a su costado invitando al mayor de los Kirkland a acompañarlo.- Si te soy sincero… yo lo hago de mis propias acciones. –se acomodó y simplemente espero cerrando los ojos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Alistair no tardo en rechinar los dientes, tomar el cigarro de sus labios para tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo repetidas veces con su bota intentando apagarlo. Miró el sitio vació con fastidio y luego al francés sentado con una expresión relajada… no le tomó mucho tiempo para decidirse a ocupar el espacio libre mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Al sentarse, se cruzó de brazos y agachó un poco la cabeza en un intento de demostrar que no estaba allí porque quisiera.

\- ¿Por qué terminamos hablando de esto? –lo escupió entre dientes. Sin duda, Francis lo terminaba sacando de quicio.

\- Porque lo necesitas, probablemente ahora mucho más que nunca –suspiró con desgano. Lo cierto es que le tenía aprecio… el problema es que Scott nunca ha sido una persona fácil de tratar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír para dejarme en paz de una vez por todas?

\- La verdad, sólo eso… -Paciencia, sólo eso necesitaba.- ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan a la defensiva siempre? Incluso eras así a pesar de estar casados…

\- Cállate. –esquivó la mirada y prefirió girar la cabeza hacia otro lado.- Sólo pasó porque nuestros jefes así lo dispusieron –mordió su labio con fuerza. No quería hablar de esto.- No hubieron más razones.

\- Claro, claro… -el francés rió- Veamos… por tus Reyes, por Arthur; por tu economía, por Arthur; por una alianza para hacerle frente a Inglaterra, por Arthur… y ah, sí –miró de frente al escocés a pesar de que éste se rehusaba- por Arthur. Ahora ¿en serio sigues con eso de negarlo?

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo más…

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno se atrevió a continuar la conversación. Francia no sabía que decir… Si bien conocía bastante a Escocia y habiendo vivido juntos mucho más cosas de las que le gustaría admitir abiertamente, esta vez sentía que iba tanteando a ciegas por un terreno que no conocía. ¿Se había pasado, tal vez? Las cosas estaban hechas… estimaba a su amigo ¿no es cierto? Entonces, en honor a ello, debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Ese arrepentimiento, esa deuda que tenía, y tengo, hacia Inglaterra es lo que hizo que aceptara esconder a Charlotte –tomo aire y prosiguió.- ¿Cómo hubiera podido negarme cuando lo vi de pie en mi puerta con esa pequeña niña a la que escondía entre su abrigo? Aunque… -se le quebró la voz a medida que sentía la tensión en su compañero.- no había forma en la que supiera que esa sería la última vez que vería a Inglaterra de pie y eso es algo de lo que aún no me puedo perdonar.

Escocia hundió los dedos en el pasto e hizo un puño arrancando la hierba del suelo. Era su culpa, su maldita culpa… eso lo sabía perfectamente bien.

Todo siempre había sido su culpa…

Se había encargado de destruir por completo a su hermano por mucho que se había esforzado por arreglar cada error cometido. Ironías de la vida que su anterior propósito se haya hecho realidad cuando había decidido dimitir de él hace ya varios siglos…

Las lágrimas brotaron sin que el escocés lo notara y cerró los ojos preso de la frustración. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a sollozar para sorpresa del francés, quien viró y observó estupefacto al mayor de los británicos desmoronarse. Por muy cercanos que alguna vez fueron, sin duda, nunca había visto a Scott en ese estado.

Se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza y Escocia solo atinó a aferrarse a su amigo y, por primera vez en su vida, dejar que todo el peso con el que había acumulado durante siglos se liberara.

\- Sí… -susurró lo bastante bajo- Lo hago cada día de mi maldita existencia, Francis… (1)

…

El salón estaba lleno de personas vestidas de negro, todas derramando falsas lágrimas rodeando un cajón de madera. Todas ataviadas con finos ropajes con un solo color en común… hasta él.

Estaba con una capucha negra que cubría sus rubios cabellos mas la tonalidad esmeralda de sus ojos era imposible de ocultar.

Era la única oportunidad que tenía para despedirse de él, la última vez posible en la que podría verlo y susurrar una última despedida… No debía estar ahí, se lo habían dicho pero, simplemente, se rehusaba a no darle un último adiós.

\- Espero que descanses, Ricardo (1)–una sonrisa tenue surcó sus labios- Y logres encontrar aquella paz que no pudiste encontrar en vida. –Colocó una flor sobre las manos entrelazadas del hombre que parecía dormir en una cama de flores del mismo tipo y color, ataviado con los trajes con los que alguna vez se alzó como el Rey de Inglaterra.

Habían pasado tiempos duros, demasiados, para todo el Reino de Inglaterra. El hambre, las guerras, las enfermedades… todo había conspirado para diezmar la población pero el espíritu nacional era constante, fuerte, envidiable… algo de lo que Arthur se sentía tremendamente orgulloso, aunque sabía que parte de esta victoria era gracias al respaldo que recibía de su hermano, Gales.

Disputas a través de los altos mandos, cosas que se le negaron saber cuándo decidió preguntar por curiosidad. Arthur había decidido aceptar a sus reyes y rendirles el homenaje que debían, sin cuestionar sus actitudes y decisiones. Aún estaba en crecimiento y ellos… ellos, de hecho, sabrían encaminar bien su formación ¿no era cierto? Además, el vicario de Cristo los coronaba, dándoles una naturaleza superior a la suya. ¿Cómo podría ir en contra de ello?

Sea como fuera, la situación empezó a ponerse bastante turbulenta. Sus salidas cada vez fueron restringiéndose más hasta obligarlo a no salir del palacio donde residía junto a su Rey, compartiendo el mismo destino con su hermano. Necesitaba respuestas pero no las hallaba en su superior así que decidió recurrir a alguien más cercano a él; sin embargo, cuando se dirigió al castaño, sólo recibía una sonrisa y palabras de calma, junto con una mano sobre su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos. Prometía que las cosas estarían bien con el tiempo, que no era nada para alarmarse… pero, en el fondo, el inglés tenía la certeza de que era una más de las tantas mentiras piadosas que el galés se atrevía a decirle.

Sólo pudo ver partir vivo a Ricardo del Castillo, despidiéndose con la seguridad de volver a verlo probablemente en unos cuantos días… Lo cierto es que nunca imaginó el final que tendría. La vida de los humanos era corta pero, la de sus reyes, sin duda, resultaban menos que las del resto de mortales. (2)

Volvió a la fila sintiendo como un par de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se intentó camuflar entre la muchedumbre impasible, conservando una relativa calma en sus facciones que rápidamente fue desplazada por muecas de horror al sentir un cuchillo en su espalda y un brazo rodeando su cuello, inmovilizándolo y quitándole las posibilidades de pedir ayuda.

\- England –el oír su verdadero nombre en aquel susurro hizo que se diera cuenta lo grave de la situación y comprendiera las acciones del Rey fallecido.- Don't move, don't shout just… be quiet.

Permaneció firme y en silencio. No pudo decir nada…sólo sintió el golpe en su nuca y cómo todo alrededor fue perdiendo la luz.

Su cuerpo era arrastrado pesadamente mientras su cabeza estaba sumergida en un estado entre la vigilia y la inconciencia. No había gritos, nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y la oscuridad iba apoderándose de su cansada mente en una batalla que no tardó mucho en perder.

Alfred no supo cómo interpretar lo que vio pero un pensamiento lo llenó de terror.

¿Qué pasaría si el enemigo pudiese tomarte prisionero? No un país ni un estado… si no un simple grupo de detractores. Convertirte en el blanco directo de intereses ajenos perdiendo toda aquella esperanza de salvaguarda que incluso se podía gozar siendo capturado por un País enemigo… sólo para estar rendido ante el dominio de un ser humano lleno de codicia sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos.

Podía comprender ahora la paranoia de su ex-tutor referida a aquellos que estaban a su cuidado cuando todavía era una colonia…

Las cosas empezaban a tener más sentido pero, ahora que conocía las razones ¿podría vivir tranquilo sabiéndolas?

La locación cambió, ya no era el salón de una Catedral… pero podía identificar que era una edificación de una familia poderosa, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener al rubio amarrado a una silla, con una mordaza y los ojos vidriosos.

Nunca había imaginado ver los ojos de Inglaterra llenos de un completo pánico…

No pudo sostener la mirada y tampoco controlar sus impulsos de abalanzarse sobre él para protegerlo. Corrió hasta estar frente a Arthur, tratando de liberarlo de las amarras pero, como era de esperarse, el miedo reflejado en esos ojos esmeralda ni sus gestos se habían alterado en nada. Sus manos atravesaron el cuerpo del inglés, haciendo que el americano quedara de rodillas, sintiéndose completamente inútil.

\- ¡Deténganse! – gritaba sin recibir respuesta alguna.- ¡Inglaterra! –tomó una bocanada de aire para gritar más fuerte- ¡Arthur!

Cayó sobre la palma de sus manos, tratando de controlar la opresión en su pecho. No podía tolerarlo más… agitó la cabeza disipando la desesperación que lo llenaba.

No quería seguir allí…

Ver a alguien fuerte caer hasta convertirse en un ser completamente indefenso es algo verdaderamente chocante… ver a alguien tan cercano a ti, a quién creías que nunca había conocido el sabor del terror, de quienes sus enemigos afirmaban que alguna vez que fue un cerdo caprichoso hambriento por poder sin algún tipo de miramientos…

Ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado era algo que, realmente, no podía ignorar…

\- Desátenlo –la voz de un hombre resonó en todo el lugar haciendo que se girara a verlo.- Él no es un prisionero.

Las amarras cayeron, él se hizo a un lado y fue Arthur quién se levantó, tratando de sobreponerse a su estado.

\- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó temeroso, aparentando un porte agresivo pero sabía que fallaba olímpicamente.

El hombre se arrodilló, prestando vasallaje… al igual que todos los presentes en esa sala.

\- Enrique de Lancaster (4)–inclinó su cabeza- El legítimo sucesor de Eduardo III

\- ¡Mientes! –gritaba señalándolo- Tú… ¡tú lo asesinaste! ¡Maldito infeliz!

\- Sólo sabe parte de la historia –mantuvo la calma- El Príncipe Negro fue sólo el mayor de los hijos de Eduardo.

\- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –Arthur se acercaba dispuesto a golpearlo. No podía dejar que mancillara el nombre de Ricardo.

\- Tuvo 3 hijos más. Ricardo sólo usurpó algo que pertenecía por derecho a mi padre y yo… vengo a reclamarlo.

Se quedó estático observando como el hombre se ponía de pie y se acercaba, temiendo que cortara las distancias sólo para lastimarlo y a ejercer la fuerza a cambio del control del Reino que representaba. Enrique tomó la rosa que adornaba el lado derecho de su pecho y volvió a inclinársele, ofreciéndola.

\- El escudo de mi casa le pertenece, Reino de Inglaterra.

Todo calzaba ahora… la razón por la que sabía lo que representaba, la forma en que supieron donde hallarlo…

El hermetismo con el que se le había tratado en el Castillo…

Tomó la rosa roja que le ofrecía aquel hombre, sintiendo en el pecho un presentimiento de la verdad de las palabras que escuchó. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del mayor, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos calmando sus propios sentimientos, decidiéndose a actuar y "seguir" a su nuevo jefe…

Los humanos, realmente, eran unos malditos seres miserables dispuestos a matarse por poder…

La imagen volvía a disiparse, dejando a un Alfred cada vez más sentido y más inestable emocionalmente. Nunca hubiese podido imaginar lo que había pasado con Arthur…

Su hermetismo, desconfianza al mundo, la forma en la que se comportaba y la dificultad que tenía para expresar sus sentimientos… todo caía por su propio peso y se sintió un desgraciado por haberse burlado de esos detalles. ¿Cómo es que podrías sentirte contigo mismo al saber que fue obligado a aprender de eso y usarlo como forma de protegerse?

El interior de un castillo, con alguien bastante parecido a Enrique (5) sentado en el trono y Arthur a su diestra, con el semblante serio… de pie al lado opuesto de su hermano.

\- Debo decir que los escoceses se han calmado, desde que tu padre actúo frente a ellos –Thomas hablaba sin expresión aparente.- Y que refrenaste a la rebelión galesa. (6)

\- Y seguimos teniendo en jaque a los irlandeses –rió un poco el menor. (7)

\- Sólo es cuestión de tiempo –el Rey suspiró cansado.- Todo va a ceder con el tiempo…

\- Lo has demostrado –Inglaterra asintió con la cabeza- Tus logros militares lo han demostrado, siendo nombrado caballero dos veces… -se distrajo en sus pensamientos. Era un estratega brillante y combatiente fiero… un digno portador de la Corona del Reino que representaba- ¿Partirá hoy, mi Señor?

El Rey se puso de pie, los miró a ambos y comenzó a caminar fuera del pasillo.

\- Confío en que volveré y si no… -se dio vuelta y los miró para despedirse.- Confío a Henry en ambos.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, el Monarca partió, dejándolos solos. No habían ido detrás de él a escoltarlo, de acuerdo a la voluntad que él mismo expresó días atrás.

\- Arthur, también sabes que no volverá ¿No es cierto? –Gales bajaba los escalones en dirección al centro del salón, siendo acompañado de su hermano.

\- Lo sé, Thomas… -suspiró.- Voy aprendiendo ya a conocerlos…

\- Te has tardado bastante –el mayor lo miró- Espero que entiendas…

\- ¿Qué nuestras decisiones o pensamientos no son tomados nunca en cuenta? ¿Qué nuestro destino depende de seres tan asquerosamente codiciosos? –soltaba las palabras con rabia.- ¿Qué mi existencia depende de simples mortales?

El castaño calló por unos segundos bastante largos. Empezó a caminar saliendo de la habitación.

\- No, hermano. –se detuvo un rato. Suspiró con desgano- Que necesitas ser más inteligente que esto…

Cruzó la puerta dejando al de ojos verdes aturdido, sopesando cada palabra.

\- ¿Qué mierda significaba eso?

Humanos…

Alfred sonrió de lado a la vez que todo volvía a desvanecerse. ¿Acaso él no lo había notado ya? Arthur había llegado a ese concepto desde hace mucho, él tampoco necesito demasiado tiempo para comprenderlo.

Son cosas que existen pero que uno elige no ver, aferrándote a una casi extinta esperanza de que no todo estaba perdido…

Confiaba en su gente, sentía aprecio por cada uno… pero no podía evitar sentir la decepción y las ganas de acabar él mismo con aquellos que sólo pudrían al resto…

Los hombres, seres tan efímeros y complejos a la vez… con emociones tan fuertes y con la habilidad de trascender en el tiempo, a una escala superior a la suya.

¿Cómo unos seres tan mediocres podían tener tanto poder en sus manos?

Un matrimonio conversando… un Rey y una Reina sentados en el Trono. Gales estaba junto al varón, al igual que Arthur, quién miraba con desconfianza a la mujer sentada allí.

\- ¿Un francesa (8)? –el menor susurraba al mayor.- ¿Podría haber tomado una peor decisión? Las cosas ya andaban demasiado mal…

\- Perder contra Francia. –hablaba bastante bajo.- Supongo que Scott debe estar riéndose al lado de la rana…

\- Ese infeliz… -cerró los ojos.- Es demasiado débil… demasiado fácil de manipular.

\- No puedes hacer nada –exhaló- sólo dejar que todo siga su rumbo…

\- ¿Y dejar que acabe con su propio país? –sabía lo que eso significaba para él.

\- Arthur… ¿te has preguntado alguna vez qué es lo que te define? ¿Alguna vez has estado convencido que las emociones que guardas en el pecho o los pensamientos súbitos que asaltan tu mente son verdaderamente tuyos? –el rubio no respondía.- No eres el reflejo de los que te gobiernan, si no, de los que viven en ti… -se giró a ver el rostro de su hermano- el que tengas todas esas ideas persistentes en la cabeza no es sólo porque es algo que tú creas… es la opinión que comparte tu gente. No eres un humano como ellos, eres aquello que representa su sentir y eso, Inglaterra, es lo que te otorga sentimientos y una capacidad de pensar bastante parecida a la suya…. –suspiró con pesadez- probablemente hasta el punto de parecer uno.

\- Su alteza, han llegado noticias del campo de batalla. Ricardo de York ha muerto. –Los hermanos dirigieron la mirada hacia el soldado que ingresaba a la sala. Los reyes detuvieron su conversación y los gestos de la mujer, al oír el nombre, cambiaron a los de un completo júbilo.

Thomas y Arthur dirigieron la mirada hacía la Reina Consorte, quién tenía el total control del país. Sabían lo que la mujer traía entre manos...

El gobierno corrupto que Margarita ejercía junto a sus concejales, a quienes impuso por su voluntad; hacer que el General fuera desterrado a Irlanda...

Ricardo de York había regresado con un ejército, recuperando a Inglaterra del caos en la que la Reina los había sumergido debido a la incapacidad de Enrique de gobernar, encarcelando al Rey y persiguiendo a los partidarios de Lancaster y a la Reina misma, mas no duro mucho tiempo….

Al recuperarse el Rey y volver a ostentar el trono, ella había sido la víbora quién convenció a Enrique de revertir las reformas de York para tomar, una vez más, el gobierno y hacer lo que se le antojara… Ricardo volvió a formar un ejército y volver a atacar pero, el emisario ya había venido trayendo las buenas nuevas para Margarita.

Ambos hermanos rechinaron los dientes sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Aún tenían esperanzas de derrocar a esa mujer…

Solo era cuestión de esperar.

El escenario cambió. Ahora sólo eran ellos dos en una habitación llena de libreros, cargados de distintos documentos

\- Es bueno disfrutar de una relativa paz –el más bajo se sentó en uno de los muebles, mientras sostenía un pequeño libro.

\- Sabes que no durará mucho. –el galés estaba sobre un escritorio, con una pluma entre sus manos.- Aunque he de admitir que Eduardo (9) ha hecho las cosas bastante mejor.

\- Casarse con esa mujer… -exhaló con fastidio.- como sea, pudo recuperar el poder.

\- Nadie es perfecto ¿no crees? –Gales levantó la mirada dejando el documento.- En lo que respecta a mí, mientras no echen las cosas a perder…

\- Sigue sin ser suficiente –Inglaterra dejó el libro a un costado.- ¿No dijiste alguna vez que fuera más inteligente?

\- Tienes razón –sonrió un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se dejaba caer en el respaldar de la silla.- Estás aprendiendo.

El menor sonrió.

\- Aun así –perdió ese porte alegre- No falta mucho para que su tiempo termine.

\- Y el derramamiento de sangre continúe –El castaño volvió a tomar la pluma y a continuar su escritura.- Hasta entonces, aprovecha las aguas mansas, Arthur…

Entendía ahora porque el castaño era el más cercano a Inglaterra. Thomas estuvo al lado de Arthur durante la mayor parte de su historia… negando al resto de sus hermanos por ir tras el menor.

¿Por qué?

Estados Unidos se sentó en el piso y cerró sus ojos, cruzando sus piernas y tratando de buscar respuestas… su mente estaba perdida aunque, le aliviaba que Inglaterra haya tenido a alguien que estuviera a su lado en un momento tan inestable para él.

\- Ya sin ningún Lancaster en el camino, no debería haber mayor problema –el hombre que portaba los ropajes reales (10) caminaba por los pasillos del castillo seguido de Inglaterra.

\- ¿No le preocupa que alguno de los hijos de Eduardo reclame la Corona? –caminaba manteniendo la serenidad en sus palabras. Quería hacerlo caer en su propio juego.

\- ¿Hijos? –el monarca sonrió- ¿No habían desaparecido ya? –Arthur prefirió guardar silencio.- Nadie conoce su paradero… es una completa pena.

Maldito bastardo. Lo sabía….

\- La casa York sigue dividida –ahora era el Rey quien callaba.- ¿Tiene pensado como lidiar con eso?

\- Es algo de lo que me encargaré luego –sonaba molesto- Lo que importa es que tengo la Corona entre mis manos... y, por supuesto, te tengo a ti de mi lado ¿no es cierto?

Arthur prefirió asentir para luego observar los jardines de rosas blancas que podían verse desde el corredor, evitando volver a mirar al humano delante de él.

Había aprendido que lo peor que podía hacer era confiar en alguno de ellos… pero se sentía bastante contento con los rumores que habían venido desde Francia.

Sólo tenía que esperar paciente la llegada de Enrique, el heredero de los Lancaster (11)

Las siluetas fueron esfumándose y los muros se levantaron formando una habitación enorme, adornada con los estandartes de una rosa roja con un centro blanco… Arthur miraba con una sonrisa la cuna en donde el pequeño niño dormía.

\- La historia se repite –el rubio miraba con cierta curiosidad a aquel niño- Tu padre ha cerrado una etapa y tú empezarás otra… ¿Quién diría que tu madre resultara una York y tu padre un Lancaster?

\- No te entenderá por mucho que le hables –Gales estaba de pie, mirando desde la puerta.- No comprenderá el alivio que significó el cese de un siglo de guerra.

\- Tudor ¿no es cierto? Desde que se fundieron ambas casas en matrimonio…–el menor se irguió para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.- Aunque sabemos que el niño caerá preso de los mismos deseos que han consumido a sus antecesores.

\- Si es que no fallece antes… -corrigió el mayor- Podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista y sacarle provecho a lo que tienes a disposición.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? –su ceño se frunció. No era un oportunista.

\- Porque vives demasiado cómo para acarrearte un sentimiento tan profundo y destructivo. Además… sabes la naturaleza de esos seres que están destinados a gobernarnos.

Arthur parpadeó sin entender lo que su hermano quería decirle.

\- Aquellos que tienen una doble naturaleza… que tienen la capacidad de decidir. Aquellos que tienen tanto el bien como el mal residiendo en su interior. –exhaló cansado- Sus acciones están siempre marcadas por ese contraste pero ¿sabes algo curioso? –el rubio caminó hasta colocarse a su costado, escudriñando los gestos del mayor.- Ellos, en el peor de los casos, pueden dejarse consumir por uno de ellos y, te aseguro con mi propia existencia, que ese siempre será el lado oscuro que cargan con ellos.

Aferrarse a una esperanza…

¿Dónde estaba ese lado de bondad del que tanto hablaba Thomas cuando el Reino Unido cayó y se inició la masacre?

Estados Unidos apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras sus puños se cerraban. Él también quería creer en ello pero… ya no era tan fácil hacerlo.

Sus propios sentimientos, como Alfred y no América, le impedían volver a hacerlo.

…

Ninguno había mencionado ni una palabra de lo que pasó hace una hora atrás. Ambos fueron de regreso a la sala, evitando mirarse o acercarse mucho al otro.

Francis tenía la cabeza hecha un lio pero no quiso insistir más, ya había sido bastante con lo que había logrado… aunque había varias cosas que le seguían preocupando. Sabía que Escocia tenía aún muchos asuntos pendientes y un peso del que no podría liberarse nunca, ni siquiera cuando Arthur lograra abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Caminaron a través del cuarto hasta llegar a donde el grupo estaba reunido. Todos se pusieron de pie al ver llegar a ambos, hasta aquella mujer de cabellos castaños y blanca piel que tenía labrada la preocupación en sus gestos.

Escocia aceleró el paso y, para sorpresa de todos, terminó arrodillándose a los pies de aquella mujer, incapaz de levantar la mirada. Francis y Matthew no creían lo que veían mientras que los gemelos irlandeses sólo sonrieron tristemente al ver al mayor de sus hermanos así.

Todos sabían lo que el escocés había jurado desde hace mucho, al ingresar a la unión…

La muchacha se agachó al nivel del pelirrojo sin importarle el vestido y las ornamentas que traía, colocó las manos en sus mejillas haciendo que la representación de Escocia lo mirase a la cara.

Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del escocés, sin ningún sollozo o alguna muestra de dolor. La Reina lo miró con gestos dulces antes de abrazarlo.

\- Chan eil e agad coire* –susurraba despacio en su oído.- No cargues con ese peso. Nadie te culpa por ello.

Alistair no emitió respuesta alguna, así como tampoco devolvió el gesto ni trató de apartarla de él.

\- Charlotte… -Francia, saliendo del estupor, se acercó a ambos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven levantó el rostro, sonriendo tiernamente a quién fue su tutor por años.

\- Vine a ver a Arthur.

* * *

* _Chan eil e agad coire_ : No es tu culpa / It's not your fault en gaélico escocés –según Google translator-

Antes de que digan "Arthur no es un lamebotas", "el Cejón no es un sumiso" o "Inglaterra no hablaría a las espaldas de alguien..."... DEJENME EXPLICARME.

Arthur y Thomas representan -como bien se ha dicho en el fic- al pueblo, no a quienes lo gobiernan y, en base a ello, sabemos cómo era la libertad de expresión y más si te referías en contra de la Corona. Ricardo de York lo hizo -y eso que era uno de las personas más importantes y poderosas del país- y por eso fue desterrado a Irlanda.

Y ¿Por qué "transición"? El periodo de la Guerra de las dos Rosas es un estado de transición completo para Inglaterra, hasta formarse la Casa Tudor. Haciendo honor a eso, Arthur también va cambiando su forma de pensar y va madurando acorde a lo que está viviendo...

¡Les estoy dando las razones por las que el cejón se niega a despertar! Aún faltan muchas… pero, ¿les doy pista? El siguiente capítulo se llamará "My beloved Queen" donde se explicará quién es Charlotte y que rayos hace aquí y… probablemente quieran a Scott después de leerlo; el que sigue es "América" ¿Es necesario mencionar de qué irá?

¡Las notas!

 **(1) Scotland:** Como ya saben, Escocia e Inglaterra han tenido una relación bastante "amigable"... pero, a mi parecer, el escocés tiene sus razones y este capítulo es el preámbulo para todas las decisiones que ha tomado Scott hacia Inglaterra y el resto de sus hermanos.

Colocarlo aquí hubiese hecho que el capítulo no terminase nunca xD así que, pensaba armar un one-shot que ocupara la parte de Escocia y, luego otro con la Union Act de fondo. También he pensado hacer uno sobre la separación de los Irlanda y he de decir que estoy enamorada de las canciones que he elegido para esos shots so…

Debo decir que los fics con referencias históricas van a concatenarse con este: Britannia's last lullaby –cap 2-, Scarborough fair –para el sgte cap- Loo-li Lai-lay (Escocia – próximamente), Auld Lang Syne (Union Act – próximamente) y, probablemente, también lo haga Greensleeves (República de Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte - proximamente)

 **(2) Y (3) Ricardo II:** Rey de Inglaterra, Sucesor de Eduardo III de Inglaterra e Hijo de Eduardo de Woodstock –Príncipe Negro para los amigos- ¿Qué pasó con este wey? Resulta que Eduardo era el Hijo mayor del Rey Eduardo III y, por ende, le correspondía la Corona pero… murió mucho antes de que su padre muriera y, al morir el Rey, la corona cayó sobre Ricado II cuando sólo tenía 10 años.

¿Qué rayos está mal en esto? El Príncipe Negro tenía hermanos y, al morir, la línea iba a pasar por ellos PERO se saltó toda una generación y se la dieron a su hijo.

Dos de los hijos de Eduardo III son quiénes forman las Casas de Lancaster (rosa roja) y York (rosa blanca) y comenzó el desmadre.

Hubo una revuelta por parte de los Lancaster y… Ricardo II fue derrocado y, posteriormente, muerto.

 **(4) Enrique de Lancaster:** Más conocido como Enrique IV. Primo hermano de Ricardo II e hijo de Juan de Gante –tercer hijo de Eduardo III- Es nombrado Rey después del derrocamiento de Ricardo y lo encerró en una prisión –lo cierto es que no tenía intenciones de matarlo pero… dada la posible revuelta en su contra, se rumorea que lo dejó morir de hambre.-

Sí, sé que Enrique fue coronado como Rey de Inglaterra so… ¿por qué secuestra a Iggy? Porque Ricardo aún contaba con seguidores, mucho de los cuáles querían liberarlo y volver a coronarlo rey. Esta es una alegoría a ello y se puede traducir así… Le mintieron al inglés a cambio de que éste permaneciera fiel a Ricardo –por eso es que se pone bravo cuando Enrique habla así de él- y la última frase es ambivalente, tanto para la gente de Enrique como para la de Ricardo.

Dato extra: Enrique no era sucesor directo… no, señor. Y esa excusa de arriba es la que usa como pretexto. Qué es descendiente por línea masculina… no como Edmundo Mortimer –el que era el sucesor directo- que tenía derecho a la sucesión por parte de su abuela.

 **(5) Enrique V** : Hijo de Enrique IV -¿No me digas? :v- Fue nombrado 2 veces caballero: Por Ricardo II –el wey al que su padre mató- y por su mismo padre. Sus logros militares fueron muy destacados… hasta el contener a una rebelión galesa.

 **(6)** En el tiempo de Enrique IV, se dio los disturbios provenientes de Escocia instigados por los franceses.

 **(7) Señorío de Irlanda;** Los reyes de Inglaterra recibieron también el nombre de "Señores de Irlanda" desde Juan I de Inglaterra o Juan Sin tierra –sí, así se llama XD- y representaba un territorio llamado La Empalizada, que tenía como capital a Dublín.

 **(8) Margarita de Anjou y Enrique VI** : Un matrimonio bastante impopular… ¿Recuerdan la Guerra de los 100 años? Bien, Inglaterra perdió tierras ante Francia y… sí, el Rey se casó con una francesa, que resultó desear usurpar la regencia.

 **(9) Eduardo IV:** Hijo de Ricardo de York. Destronó a Henry y lo encarceló hasta su muerte; también desterró a Margarita de Anjou y a su hijo consolidando a la casa de York como la nueva regente de Inglaterra.

 **(10) Ricardo III** **de Inglaterra** : Hermano de Eduardo IV. Usurpó el trono quitándole el derecho de Sucesión al hijo de Eduardo alegando que venía de un matrimonio inválido y… luego encerró a todos sus sobrinos en prisión para asegurarse en el poder. Los niños desaparecieron y nadie supo con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió con ellos.

 **(11) Enrique VII:** Descendía de la línea Lancaster y fue criado lejos de Inglaterra y, ya mayor, armó un ejército en Francia y se dirigió por el Canal de la Mancha hasta Inglaterra en contra de Ricardo III, ganando y, posteriormente siendo coronado. Fundó la casa Tudor.

Y eso es todo… por ahora.

Entiendo que sea difícil de entender o tal vez esté bastante enredado por lo que, siéntanse libres de preguntar lo que deseen :3

¡Mil gracias por esperar tanto tiempo y leer!


	5. My beloved Queen

"Yo no choqué, me chocaron. La diferencia está en quién pagará los daños... y esa no voy a ser yo"

\- Rose "me gusta hacer sufrir a mi OTP" Kirkland Jones, intentando decirle a sus padres que el choque no fue su culpa. Enero 2017

¡Hola de nuevo! Esto debió ser publicado el sábado pero, por razones de fuerza mayor, no pude terminarlo a tiempo. Me chocaron el carro y yo era la conductora así que… ya se imaginarán el papeleo con el seguro y eso. Y aún no acaba.

Por estas cosas prefiero una moto.

Volviendo al capítulo, probablemente esté un poco pesado (mucho) y… créanme, he quedado varias veces en un callejón sin salida sin saber bien cómo poner las cosas pero me siento bastante satisfecha –y deprimida- con el resultado… esa era la intención XD. También pensé seriamente en cortarlo en dos partes pero... no lo sé, creo que no podría dividirlo.

Hay un pequeño extra que sirve de antesala a este fic y creo que aporta un poco más al siguiente capítulo –que es el fic nuevo que me corresponder por el horario.- así que, de poder hacerlo, por favor, revísenlo. Es "Guilty" –debo estarlo publicando pronto-

Mil gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por los comentarios, los votos, por el apoyo en general. Gracias por esperar por las actualizaciones. darle una oportunidad a este fic y a mí, como escritora.

No voy a dejar de agradecerles el apoyo y, de verdad, me siento completamente encantada de que les guste mi trabajo.

Thanks so much.

* * *

Un conjuro y luego otro, usando la magia celta que había aprendido de niño canalizando su propio domino de la magia pero era imposible. Había pensado mil y un formas de escapar de la prisión en la que su propia mente se había convertido pero no encontró ni una salida y ya estaba lo suficientemente desesperado.

No podía permitirse estar así.

\- ¡Maldición! –un hechizo más que se desvaneció tan pronto como fue lanzado. Apretó los dientes antes de detener la ofensiva.

Miró a su alrededor, dedicándose a buscar algún hueco que no cuadrara con sus recuerdos en la celda en la que se hallaba prisionero mas era un caso perdido. Conocía al dedillo aquel cuarto y todo encajaba religiosamente con el original, hasta el punto de hacerle dudar si es que aquella conclusión no era más que una mentira o una distorsión de la realidad como la conocía…

Su habitación o, mejor dicho, una réplica exacta de ésta era el lugar en la que se hallaba encerrado.

Al principio creyó haber despertado a salvo, luego de aquella pelea que perdió dejando a Arthur solo en el campo de batalla. El remordimiento era fuerte pero estaba completamente agradecido de que, aun así, Inglaterra haya sido capaz de alzarse victorioso… aunque estaba seguro que le costaría gran parte de su orgullo mirarlo a los ojos después de haber perdido el conocimiento durante el encuentro. Se levantó cuán rápido pudo al no hallar a nadie en la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola, gritando el nombre de sus hermanos totalmente emocionado y feliz dispuesto a celebrar… sólo para adentrarse al mismo cuarto de donde había salido.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo comprender la situación en la que se encontraba pero no pudo hallar una respuesta a su encierro… hasta ahora.

\- ¡Inglaterra! –tomó una enorme bocanada de aire- ¡Tienes que acabar con esto!

Estaba agitado, sudando… pero se quedaba sin opciones.

Suspiró.

\- Puedes hacer más que esto, Arthur… -se sentó en el piso, rendido. No había nada más que hacer.

Ya no había alguna otra ruta de escape, no había otra salida… la llave no estaba en sus manos. Su libertad no dependía de sí mismo.

Sólo… sólo tenía que confiar en su hermano, el mismo a quien había lastimado en el pasado hasta crear brechas que, aun ahora, le era difícil creer que pudiesen ser zanjadas por completo.

¿Podría confiar en él, con quien llevaba siglos de resentimientos, como para poner su vida en sus manos? Rió amargamente ante la ironía de la situación.

Ya no era una simple pregunta, era su única opción.

Y estaba seguro de que Arthur lo lograría… o, al menos, eso es a lo que se aferraba a creer.

…

\- ¿Aún te duele? –el niño lo miraba sin miedo.

No supo que contestar.

\- Quién sabe. –Entrecerró los ojos. Era de lo que menos quería hablar.

\- Tú lo sabes… -se encogió en sí mismo antes de proseguir.- Tú más que nadie.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato. El cuarto parecía más grande de lo que usualmente era.

Su despacho, definitivamente, no era el mismo.

\- Tú también ¿No lo crees? –una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios del más alto.

\- Puede ser –escondió la cabeza antes de continuar. Levantó su pequeña mano señalando a los alrededores de la sala donde ambos se hallaban.- Y ellos también.

Sombras negras cruzaban de un lado para otro, caminando con trajes que él podía reconocer a la perfección.

\- Todos lo sabemos –suspiró resignado.

Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. El niño se hacía más pequeño abrazando sus rodillas y atrayéndolas hacia sí mismo en la silla donde estaba sentado.

\- ¿Volveremos? –levantó la mirada, casi desesperado, chocando con los ojos del hombre frente a él.

Esos ojos vidriosos llenos de miedo lo llenaban de culpa.

\- ¿Por qué habríamos de regresar? –se inclinó sobre el respaldar de su silla.- No hay razón. Estamos bien aquí ¿no es así? –sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

¿Para darle paz al niño? ¿Para dársela a sí mismo? Daba igual la respuesta, sabía que todo desembocaba en un solo punto: su propio terror.

El pequeño relajó sus gestos. Un brillo de paz cruzó por su rostro.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? –se veía aliviado pero sentía la obligación de preguntar… aunque la aversión por oír una negativa como respuesta era demasiado grande.

\- Sí.

La imagen del niño rubio de cabellos desordenados, ojos esmeralda y capa verde fue desvaneciéndose lentamente ante sus ojos, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa como último regalo de despedida. Ya nada le sorprendía, después de todo, eso había sido lo que había elegido al decidir permanecer allí.

Un mecanismo de defensa, el instinto de conservación… la gente tenía tantas formas de llamarlo pero eso no importaba ahora. Era lo que él elegía para protegerse.

Se irguió sobre su asiento para luego apoyar los codos sobre la mesa y depositar el mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

Era lo mejor para todos. Era lo mejor para él.

\- Wake me up when the world disappears, when there's no one else who can touch me–el hilo de voz en el que se liberaba se hacía cada vez más delgado.

La silueta del muchacho con el carcaj colgando y la espada en el cinturón se hacía más notorio, siendo la primera en tomar una forma más concreta.

\- When the other countries don't exist, when there isn't any human being or another living being–tragó saliva, separando ambas manos para tocar con las yemas de estas ambos lados de su sien.

Ahora era la sombra oscura del adolescente con un traje bastante parecido a quien consideraba su padre.

\- When it's all over, when there no one else who can betray me… when there's anyone able to hurt me again, when there's no one that has the power of make my misery his goal.- Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó del asiento. Caminó unos pasos alejándose de su mesa de trabajo.

Reconoció entre todos ellos aquella sombra oscura, con la chaqueta larga y el tricornio en la cabeza, liderando la extraña procesión de entes oscuros que tomaban distintas direcciones hacia los extremos de la habitación pero, a su vez, llevaban el mismo paso.

Arthur sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y los medios que lo retenían allí dentro. No les tenía miedo pero tampoco podría decir que era indiferente cuando los miraba.

\- When there's no one who can shatter me again… -suspiró levantándose de su asiento, para luego ver a una sombra clara y concisa tomando forma.

Una con el uniforme militar que portó durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. (1)

…

Sin duda había crecido, tenía mejor semblante y mejores ropas… caminaba a la diestra de un hombre robusto y con vestimentas ornamentadas (2). Ya se hacía la idea de que bien podía ser uno de los jefes que ha tenido el inglés a lo largo de los años.

\- ¿Eres feliz?

Ambos seguían caminando en silencio. El más alto sopesaba su respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué no debería serlo, Arthur? –sonrió satisfecho, con un porte de arrogancia.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Nunca se imaginó que el inglés llegaría a permitir que algún humano llegase a saber su nombre.

\- No lo sé… -se encogió de hombros, bajando la cabeza sin perder distancias del mayor.- No has vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Mangas Verdes se fue… (3)

El monarca se detuvo al oír la mención de aquella mujer. Arthur, quien se encontraba algunos pasos adelante, devolvió la mirada entre asustado y apenado por la reacción.

Tal vez Enrique pudiese engañarse a sí mismo pero él era capaz de leerlo como un libro abierto. Entendió el matrimonio que el hombre, que cuidó de él como si fuese su padre, contrajo con la española, viuda del hermano de éste… pudo comprender que el peso cayera sobre los hombros de él por ser Rey y tuviera que asumir un voto que no compartía sólo por el bien de su país...

Él más que nadie podía entender ese papel.

Pudo entender la desesperación que sintió cuando Enrique conoció a Ana, pudo compartir su frustración ante el fracaso de La Cuestión Real (4)… pudo apoyarlo al separarse de la Iglesia Católica y optar por la reforma protestante, en un intento de poder darle la paz que él no pudo sentir y sabe que no podrá alcanzar jamás…

Pero nunca pudo comprender cómo es que las cosas salieron tan mal.

Tal vez por aquella paranoia a traición y al saberse engañado por quien había dado todo… quizás el arrepentimiento llegó demasiado tarde para cuando vio la ejecución de quien fue la mujer que amó. Tal vez los matrimonios siguientes fueron sólo un intento desesperado de llenar el vacío que ella dejó… quizás esa haya sido la forma en que le haya tocado pagar sus pecados…

Tal vez toda la sangre que corrió por sus manos haya sido demasiada que el castigo ameritaba ser superior a la eternidad misma y es por ello que comenzó en la Tierra.

Se pesaba. Le dolía… pero estaba atado de manos. No había nada qué hacer.

Ana significó el comienzo del fin. ¿Podría entonces atribuírsele la culpa al amor? Ese sentimiento frívolo y destructivo. Aberrante, si podía llamarlo…

Uno que nunca debería permitirse sentir… ni en ese matrimonio que sostuvo con España ni con ningún otro en el futuro.

\- ¿Hay alguna novedad sobre Francia? –el tono de su voz cambió drásticamente a uno neutro, sin algún rasgo de severidad en él.

Parpadeo un par de veces para luego dirigirse a él como si la conversación anterior no hubiese existido.

\- Los españoles abandonaron la ofensiva, dejándonos solos. –sonríe de lado, un poco más tranquilo por el cambio de tema.- Sirvieron de algo mientras duraron, al menos. (5)

Era patético que el superior de España, el ahora Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, haya sido convencido por el estúpido de Antonio de ceder para proteger a aquel niño. (6)

Sintió la mano sobre su cabeza y cómo es que sus cabellos empezaban a desordenarse. De un momento a otro se detuvo, haciéndole levantar la vista y enfocarse en el Rey que empezaba a caminar alejándose de él.

Lo miró con tristeza y lo siguió, manteniendo una ligera distancia.

Lo mejor era, por ahora, preocuparse por Eduardo… aunque le daba cierta tranquilidad que Catalina haya podido interceder por María e Isabel. (7)

Al menos, de alguna forma, pudo enmendar uno de sus más graves errores

Alfred sólo curvo sus labios en una leve sonrisa. Sabía quién era ese hombre, lo había oído de Arthur cuando aún era educado con él. Recordaba el cariño con el que lo describía, las enseñanzas que le había dejado…

Lo agradecido que estaba por haberle dado la oportunidad de validar formalmente el nexo que había formado con su hermano, Gales. (8)

…

 _Sabía que muchas cosas que, si bien parecieron la mejor decisión en aquellos tiempos, habían sido un total error… y debía cargar con el peso de las consecuencias, las cuáles aceptaba y trataba de enmendar._

 _¿Podría hacerlo alguna vez? Estaba seguro que no. Una vida no bastaba, millones serían insuficientes… todo el dolor y la sangre que derramó al cometerlos era irreparable. Lo sabía y aun así estaba dispuesto a intentarlo._

 _No tenía más opciones. No había otro camino correcto._

 _El primer paso fue el Acta de Unión, poniendo el cese a la separación que había existido entre ellos desde hace siglos. Tenía pleno conocimiento que lo único que impedía un acercamiento entre ambos era la obstinación que los caracterizaba y no hubiera cambiado en nada si alguien no daba su brazo a torcer. (9)_

 _¿Lo habría notado? Estaba seguro que no. Tal vez sea mejor así._

 _Lo único que sabe es que ese fue el cese al fuego desde su lado, uno que compartía con sus hermanos, los irlandeses. Tenía consciencia de que la decisión radicaba en él y así lo hizo… el capitular a las rencillas que tenían también significó que Dylan e Ian lo siguieran luego de unos años. Valió la pena si lo veía desde ese modo… no desde uno donde se podía ver lo débil, culpable y herido que estuvo, dividido entre su obligación y el sentimiento fraternal hacia su propia sangre._

 _Todo era de familia, después de todo. Ninguno de los Kirkland se caracteriza por expresarse tan abiertamente con las palabras._

 _Si dijera que pudo dormir en paz durante las noches de su infancia, luego de que sus padres se fueran, sería una completa mentira; si dijera que la consciencia no le remordía mientras sus labios pronunciaban insultos contra el menor de sus hermanos, sería ser un descarado… si dijera que algo no se rompía en él mientras atacaba a su hermano, junto al oportunista de turno que se ofrecía a patear a Inglaterra con él, sería la falacia más grande que alguna vez haya podido pronunciar._

 _Si dijera que no tenía ningún tipo de estima hacia Arthur, sería mentir por completo a su misma naturaleza._

 _Ponía de su parte pero tampoco es como que Arthur hiciera fácil las cosas._

 _Al principio, intentó ser lo más neutral posible. Trató de aferrarse sólo a un contexto diplomático y a conservar apariencias para no dar a entender al resto sus verdaderas razones… pero Arthur conservaba aún más resentimientos de lo que se esperaba._

 _No podía culparlo, tendría que aprender a lidiar con ellos._

 _El problema es que él si podía cargar con ello pero su gente no. El problema es que él era el Reino de Escocia y no sólo Alistair Scott Kirkland, intentando recuperar a su hermano._

 _El problema en realidad era que no podía sólo sentarse y dejarse golpear. No por él, sabiendo lo mucho que lo pudiese merecer, sino por su pueblo._

 _¿Había dicho ya que odiaba lo que era? Por supuesto, ya lo había repetido hasta el hastío… aunque tampoco ayudó que sus superiores, a lo largo de los años, alimentaran el "odio" que creyó sentir no sólo por Inglaterra, sino por Arthur._

 _Su intento de Independencia fue parte de ello. Alejarse del inglés para conservar un poco de amor propio, por proteger a su gente… incluso a él le sorprendió el resultado ¿saben? Pero no podía negarlo. Era lo que, en el fondo, quería… y su gente pudo dar con ello._

 _Tal vez ellos lo entendían. Quizás las cosas no eran tan malas como supuso…_

 _Y, luego de muchos otros tropiezos, donde por fin había creído que todo podría tener un buen final… estalló aquella bomba en el Palacio de Holyrood donde había acordado ver a sus superiores para dar soluciones a los disturbios ocasionados por el grupo armado que exigía la Independencia de su país del Reino Unido._

 _El estallido de por sí mató a muchos de los presentes y, los pocos heridos, nada pudieron hacer por protegerse. El asalto había sido orquestado y planeado, bastaba sólo ver las disposiciones y el modo de actuar de cada uno de ellos, quienes se acercaban para dar el tiro de gracia a los que aún respiraban._

 _Desenfundó el revolver que siempre cargaba en su cinturón y puso a su Ministra Principal (10) tras de él, intentando protegerla a como diera lugar. La humareda le impedía ver pero era un tirador experimentado, logrando abrirse paso para llevar a la mujer a un lugar seguro, del que pocos tenían conocimiento que existiese en aquel edificio. Corrió a través de los pasillos, tensando la mandíbula con cierta paranoia mientras sujetaba la mano de la mujer con fuerza._

 _Nunca ha servido para dar palabras de consuelo, menos cuando vio a una de las mujeres más fuertes que había conocido, temblar por el miedo._

 _Faltaba sólo doblar en la esquina derecha, tomar el corredor ubicado en la primera izquierda y luego correr escaleras abajo para acceder al cuarto donde podría dejarla segura. La distancia era corta, se sentía un poco más confiado y bajó un poco la guardia para dar una mirada hacia atrás._

 _Probablemente, de no haberlo hecho, hubiera eludido la explosión de la bomba casera a unos pasos de él que hizo colapsar el pasillo._

 _La cabeza le daba vueltas y sólo escuchaba un horrible pitido que lo ensordecía. Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a arrastrarse, en busca de la mujer, mas solo pudo ver como los encapuchados tiraban de los cabellos de ésta, haciéndola gritar._

 _"Perra traidora"_

 _Vio la sangre salir a borbotones desde el corte hecho en la garganta, sintiéndose inútil. Observó el cuerpo de su superior siendo lanzada hacia el piso, como si de un ser inservible se tratase._

 _No iba a dejar esa ofensa impune. (11)_

 _Se arrastró buscando a tientas su arma, apuntó hacia quien había identificado como el responsable y, antes de jalar el gatillo, la cacha de la pistola en su nuca se encargó de silenciarlo por completo._

 _Falló._

 _…_

Se sentía desorientado por completo respecto al tiempo. Se preguntó cuánto había pasado ya desde que había entrado a la mente de Inglaterra pero no pudo hallar ningún tipo de respuesta. Lo mejor era resignarse a obtener una y enfocarse más en algún posible cabo suelto que tenga que anudar o algún hueco en aquella cadena de eventos que era obligado a observar.

El tiempo era su enemigo, Noruega y Rumania se lo habían dejado bien en claro… pero no sabía que más hacer para encontrar a Arthur de una vez por todas. Su primera opción no daba mayores frutos y la arena del reloj no iba a detenerse para esperarlo.

Esperar daba resultados lentos y hacía las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

Le frustraba ser un mero espectador, le hacía hervir la sangre sentirse atado de manos… ¿Para esto vino? ¿Para sólo ver lo que el inglés se aferraba a guardar en él mientras se apaga lentamente hasta extinguirse?

Regresar había dejado de importar… lo único que era su prioridad era hacer que Arthur abriera los ojos. No importaba si él quedara confinado donde se hallaba.

Si alguien tenía que cargar eso sobre sus hombros… prefería hacerlo él y dejar en libertad al inglés de sus demonios internos.

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar una voz recitando ciertas cosas que, si bien al principio no tenían sentido, ahora podía identificarlas como latín (12). Miró hacia los lados y distinguió el interior de la Abadía de Westmister y, a medida que iba caminando por la alfombra central, las sombras en las banquetas iban tomando formas definidas… hasta las que estaban en el centro.

Arthur arrodillado frente a una mujer ataviada como alguna vez en el pasado había visto a Elizabeth de Windsor, colocándole un anillo en los dedos para luego ponerse de pie y retroceder unos cuantos pasos, manteniendo una pequeña distancia de ella.

Se acerca tan rápido puede y se queda estático al poner mayor atención en la expresión de Arthur mientras María es Coronada como Reina de Inglaterra. Ve sus ojos llenos de devoción observándola al recibir la Corona, la sonrisa en su rostro al hincarse ante ella con el resto de los presentes y aquella sumisión con la que se presenta ante ella… y duele hasta el punto de hacerlo virar y observar al resto de los espectadores hacer lo mismo mientras gritan a una sola voz.

\- Dios salve a la Reina

Tal vez sea el tono en el que Arthur lo dice o tal vez por aquel afecto con el que la mira que hace que las palabras dejen de sonar tan vacías para él y adquieran una capacidad particular de lastimarlo. Sabe lo que Inglaterra siente con sólo verla, no es tan estúpido… pero desea serlo ahora más que nada y deshacer la conjetura que se repite dolorosamente en su mente una y otra vez: Amor.

Las personas empiezan a desvanecerse una por una, las paredes caen y toman otra disposición y otros detalles. Observa el nuevo espacio, inspeccionándolo y ubicándose en un lugar que conoce a duras penas por cuestiones protocolares…

Winchester.

Ve directamente el altar, a la pareja que está a punto de contraer nupcias y, acompañando a cada uno, la representación de los países que gobiernan.

"¿Tú también me darás la espalda, Arthur?"

La voz de la mujer resonó en toda la Catedral y, al parecer, era el único que la oía…

El sacerdote seguía con la liturgia católica del matrimonio, dando paso a los votos matrimoniales entre la Reina María I de Inglaterra y Felipe II de España.

\- Acepto. –mencionó con voz fría el superior del hispano, haciendo que Antonio curvara una sonrisa en su rostro y se girara, mirando en dirección a Arthur.

Alfred entendió entonces que era lo que pasaba. Había sabido con anterioridad que esto sucediía en los viejos tiempos en los que él aún no "existía" para el resto del mundo… pero nunca imaginó que Arthur hubiese estado inmerso en uno de esos.

"I love you, England…"

\- Acepto.- la mujer sonreía, llevando su mano hasta el hombro del rubio, rozando con un tacto grácil haciendo que el inglés levantase la cabeza y se girara hasta tener a Antonio frente a él.

Inglaterra estiró la mano, para luego doblar los dedos pidiendo que España hiciera lo mismo. El castaño, con una de las sonrisas más notoriamente hipócritas que había visto alguna vez, cumplió con el pedido y es cuando Arthur deslizó el anillo en el anular del ibérico.

\- Es realmente interesante verte tomar los votos católicos, Arthur. –ríe con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.- Pero será aún más interesante ver cómo vuelves como un perro arrepentido a rogar perdón al Papa.

Soltó la mano con fastidio.

No iba a hablar. No iba a ignorar los deseos de María.

Antonio levantó la mano, jugando con el anillo entre sus dedos pulgar e índice captando la atención del inglés. Arthur, de un movimiento bastante rápido, tomó la argolla y se la colocó el mismo en el anular, mirando al español a los ojos.

\- Así no funcionan las cosas, Inglaterra. –negó con la cabeza con burla.

\- Lo sé. –relajó sus hombros, haciendo esfuerzos en no decir nada de más…- Tampoco los matrimonios cuando se dan de esta forma pero los humanos lo usan de igual manera, Spain.

El rubio giró el rostro para ver a aquella mujer quien lucía radiante, completa y ajena a él y, con una sonrisa rota, devolvió la vista al anillo que ahora sellaba su alianza con el Reino de España. (13)

…

 _No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado metido en la celda donde se hallaba, donde la luz del sol y el aire fresco no eran capaces de alcanzarlo._

 _Oscuridad, humedad, muerte, desolación… estaba solo, no había ningún otro prisionero en los calabozos subterráneos dónde se hallaba._

 _Era irónico, la verdad._

 _Él y sus superiores habían mandado a decenas de cientos de hombres a morir a estas cárceles y ahora se encontraba encadenado dentro de una de ellas._

 _Aunque al menos esos desgraciados tuvieron la suerte de poder morir._

 _Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas cuando veía la luz de la antorcha acercarse hasta él, dibujando sombras que tenían significado y a la vez no… imágenes que bien podrían servirle de alivio o bien podrían ser un intento de su trastornada y culpable mente de acabar con él en una eterna tortura._

 _Durante un tiempo un hombre iba a verlo, exigiéndole cosas que no podría cumplir aunque quisiese y otras que no se atrevería a hacer por no volver a lastimar a sus hermanos de nuevo. Sus visitas eran frecuentes, su voz se le hacía ya bastante conocida pero su rostro seguía escondido detrás de la penumbra que la antorcha que usaba para bajar hasta los subterráneos no podía alumbrar. Por su parte, él lo había mandado a la mierda centenares de veces, diciéndole que se largue en los múltiples idiomas que dominaba, negándose a cada pedido que le hiciera… decidido a mantenerse firme a pesar de cada golpe recibido y las mil y un formas en las que el bastardo se encargaba de producirle dolor._

 _Sin comida, sin agua, sin nada. Tampoco era que lo necesitase, es una nación después de todo y no era una necesidad para él… pero su cuerpo comenzaba a adelgazar, su salud se veía cada vez más inestable, independiente de su apariencia debido a las condiciones del entorno en que se hallaba. Sabía que el país que representaba colapsaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo y es allí cuando el terror por la situación de sus hermanos empezaba a crecer, dominarlo, tentándolo a dimitir contra su atacante pero tenía que aguantar. Tenía un as bajo la manga y, por ello, solo debía persistir._

 _Cada vez las visitas se hicieron más espaciadas hasta el punto de desaparecer por completo. Al parecer, le había dejado bien en claro que no iba a prestarse para sus malditos juegos y podía sentir un poco de paz al no verse molestado de nuevo… pero su estado empezaba a empeorar y con él la desesperación por una noticia de lo que sucedía afuera del Castillo de Balmoral, que era donde se encontraba._

 _De un momento a otro el silencio se rompió por un fuerte ruido, haciéndole levantar la cabeza a duras penas buscando el origen del sonido. Escuchó pasos, gritos en una lengua y un acento que conocía a la perfección y luego disparos… los mismos que retumbaban en el pequeño espacio donde se hallaba y lo hacían desorientar más._

 _Escuchó una voz que le traía un viejo recuerdo a la mente y una seguridad que le hizo desvanecer todos sus miedos porque su sola presencia significaba que Arthur estaba a salvo ¿verdad? No podía ser de otra forma…._

 _Aunque bien sabía que esa era su tarea, era el deber que debía asumir pero omitió… no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos._

 _\- Arthur… -susurró con una voz rasposa, desconociéndola por completo a pesar de ser suya._

 _Escuchó los barrotes siendo doblados y pudo ver a la perfección la cantidad de luces que aumentaban señalándolo a él y a sus alrededores, alumbrando el lugar donde había permanecido cautivo._

 _Todo cayó por su propio peso, debilitándolo por completo al verse a salvo y dejándose llevar al saber a Inglaterra en buen recaudo._

 _Eso era lo que creía pero cuanto se arrepentía de haberse equivocado._

 _Despertó en un lugar que no conocía. Sus ojos estaban aún muy sensibles y la luz llegaba a cegarlo pero era blanco, lo había notado… así como ese olor característico a hospital que lo hizo ponerse de pie a pesar de las heridas y el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo._

 _Bajó el barandal como pudo, desconectándose los catéteres que lo unían a las botellas de suero y los múltiples cables que leían sus signos vitales en el monitor que empezó a pitar de inmediato. Se lanzó hacia el piso sin vacilar, soportando a duras penas su peso en sus propios pies haciéndolo tambalear y aferrarse de inmediato a la cama. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Arthur en la camilla cercana a él y, sin importarle más, corrió en su dirección tropezándose y volviéndose a levantar. Le tomó por los hombros, empezando a tirar de él en un desesperado intento de que abriese los ojos y, al no ver una respuesta, pasó sus manos por las mejillas del menor, sintiéndolas heladas y viendo con especial atención las múltiples heridas aún sin cerrar del todo que cubrían la piel del inglés…_

 _Levantó la cabeza, observando el lugar en busca de alguna salida… hasta que lo vio allí parado, viéndolo desde el otro lado del cristal. Corrió hacia él sintiendo la ira llenarlo por completo, aferrándose al vidrio y levantando sus puños golpeándolo con desesperación, odio… frustración._

 _\- ¡Prometiste que lo protegerías, Estados Unidos de América! –gritaba a todo pulmón, captando la atención del americano. Miró con odio los azules.- ¡Juraste que no dejarías que nada malo le pasara!_

 _¿Cómo podría olvidar los acuerdos que habían discutido secretamente durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en favor de Inglaterra? Ocultos bajo la Special Relationship que tanto gritaba Churchill…_

 _\- ¡Arthur no debería estar en esa camilla, maldito hijo de perra! –aumentaba la intensidad de los golpes, sintiendo como su piel empezaba a abrirse por el impacto.- ¡Debiste protegerlo desde el jodido inicio!_

 _Vio al americano bajar la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Aumentó la fuerza de sus golpes al verlo girarse alejándose del lugar, dejándolo sólo en aquel cuarto… Al saberlo lejos, golpeó con la cabeza la pared de cristal, dejando que aquella frustración se liberase en un grito sordo, ajeno del otro lado pero latente para él…_

 _Todo esfuerzo por protegerlo había sido inútil._

 _Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas y luego meses. Recuperó sus territorios, a su gente y derrocó a los que osaron hacerse con su país cobrándose en sus cuerpos cada gota de sangre que derramaron… cada herida que habían causado en sus hermanos y en su pueblo. Inició la reconstrucción de su país desde lo más básico, cayendo en un aislamiento autoimpuesto en busca de seguridad hasta sentirse más estable._

 _El primero en ir a verlo, diferente a sus hermanos, fue Francia, quien siempre había sido bastante cercano a él desde hacía bastante tiempo. Le sorprendió verlo allí, de hecho, colaborando de cerca y prestando ayuda económica y un respaldo político bastante fuerte… aunque había algo más que no le cuadraba pero que terminó teniendo sentido en aquella visita, en la que vino acompañado._

 _\- ¿Quién es? –miró a la pequeña con cierta hostilidad mas sus rasgos se le hacían conocidos…_

 _\- Justamente de eso es que vine a hablar, Scott. –suspiró, tratando de calmar a la pequeña niña que llevaba escondida tras de él._

 _El pelirrojo no dijo nada, solo abrió la puerta de par en par dejándolos pasar e ingresando hasta el salón de la casa provisional en la que se encontraba. Su hogar estaba en las Highlands pero, debido a la situación, se vio forzado a quedarse en Edimburgo y centralizar por un tiempo el control de todo el país._

 _Francia le siguió el paso, tomando a la niña de la mano y optando por tomar asiento al ver al escocés sentarse en uno de los sofás allí dispuestos. Cargó a la pequeña y la sentó en su regazo, de tal forma que quedara dentro del campo visual de Escocia._

 _\- ¿No la reconoces? –preguntó tranquilamente, viendo como el ceño del contrario se fruncía._

 _\- ¿Debería? –bufó fastidiado al sentirse interrogado._

 _\- Sí, deberías. –suspiró para luego tomar a la pequeña de la cintura y descenderla hasta que sus pies tocaran el piso.- ¿Charlotte? –atrapó la atención de la niña al mencionar su nombre.- ¿Nos harías un favor e irías a revisar el jardín? Tengo entendido que el dueño de casa tiene uno de los mejores rosales que alguna vez pudieses ver. –le guiñó el ojo mientras señalaba en dirección al jardín de la casa._

 _La castaña inmediatamente rió y salió corriendo siguiendo las indicaciones del galo mientras Alistair rodaba los ojos al verla pasar. Una vez que la niña cruzó la puerta, la conversación se reanudó._

 _\- Explícate. –cruzó sus piernas y miró con cierta curiosidad y fastidio al francés._

 _\- Pensé que podrías hacerme las cosas más fáciles pero veo que no será así. –rió un poco, adoptando la misma posición que el pelirrojo.- Como verás, la niña no es mía y tampoco guarda ninguna relación conmigo. Si me lo preguntas… tiene mayor relación contigo de lo que crees._

 _Curvó los labios al saberse dueño de la atención del pelirrojo._

 _\- Cuando desapareciste del mapa y aquel grupo asumió el gobierno total de tu casa, lo primero que hicieron fue apuntar a Inglaterra exigiéndole una separación y, cómo bien conocemos a Arthur, el "no" como respuesta no se hizo esperar._

 _Escocia tragó saliva fingiendo neutralidad ante el relato pero el ligero temblor en su mano revelaba todo lo contrario. La bajó del posabrazos y la escondió en su regazo._

 _\- A todo esto, ¿Cuál fue el principal motivo por el que querías irte de la Unión, Escocia?_

 _\- Autonomía. –contestó sin pensárselo dos veces, en una respuesta automática.- Fueron tres siglos más como una fusión que una Unión propiamente dicha. –tensó la mandíbula.- No me apetecía repetir la historia de Gales._

 _\- Pero te la dio ¿no es cierto? Pàrlamaid na h-Alba (14)_

 _El escocés sólo desvió la mirada y giró la cabeza. Francia sonrió con un dejo de tristeza._

 _\- Continúa. –arrastró las palabras sin volver a verlo._

 _El rubio suspiró._

 _\- A todos nos gusta decir lo contrario pero es de conocimiento público que Inglaterra es fuerte, especialmente a nivel naval. Es un muy buen estratega por lo que, enfrentarse a él como una Escocia inestable, una vez de haber ganado la guerra interna que se dio, se hubiese traducido en un suicidio para ellos… así que la mejor opción fue buscar aliados. –se inclinó en el respaldar de su asiento.- Y puedo asegurarte que, lo que no tiene Arthur en amigos, lo compensa con creces en enemigos._

 _\- Lo sé._

 _El galo retomó la palabra._

 _\- Logró moverse lo suficiente hasta tener su reféréndum y asegurarse de tener los votos necesarios para lograr la Independencia y ya debes saber lo que siguió. La Union Act se hizo trizas y la apología en contra de Inglaterra se inició con la quema pública de la Union Flag en tu plaza principal, a la vista del mundo entero. –miró con cierta pena al mayor de los británicos.- ¿Cómo crees que Arthur respondió?_

 _\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Bonnefoy? Conozco al idiota de mi hermano, sé cómo rayos respondería. –giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- Así comenzó todo ¿verdad?_

 _\- Oui. –se inclinó hacia adelante, borrando todo aquella porte calmo que pudiese tener.- "Tu salida" del Reino Unido hizo que el PBI cayera y la economía de Bretaña se fuera a pique rápidamente. La situación empezaba a agudizarse cayendo en problemas que no se veían en siglos… el hambre, la falta de empleos, la disminución de la calidad de vida… no imaginé a Arthur pasar por eso de nuevo. –exhaló mientras llevaba una mano hacia su frente y luego a su cabello, haciéndolo para atrás.- Para el resto de ustedes, o al menos para su gente, Inglaterra era incapaz de seguir siendo la cabeza de la Unión y, siguiendo "tu" ejemplo, todos apostaron por irse… así fuera a las buenas o a las malas._

 _\- Irlanda del Norte… -susurró mientras sus ojos se abrían por completo._

 _\- Fue el primero._

 _\- ¿Por qué no…? –preguntó con cierta duda._

 _\- ¿Hicimos algo? –rió con desgano, interrumpiéndolo.- Arthur pidió que no intervengamos, que era capaz de resolver los conflictos de su casa. Que él ya no era parte de la Unión Europea como para que "metiéramos nuestras narices donde no nos incumbe". Lo mismo fue para todas las advertencias que América le dio. Se aisló de nuevo, echándonos a todos…_

 _No supo qué responder. Sólo sabía qué, de haber estado él presente, de no haber perdido… las cosas hubiesen sido bastante diferentes._

 _\- Estados Unidos presentó una continua petición de intervenir. –sonrió con pena.- Por mucho que ambos lo nieguen, siempre han estado juntos ¿no? –miró los verde bosque frente a él.- No fue su culpa, Alistair. Alfred hizo cuanto pudo mientras se le era permitido… y lo sigue haciendo._

 _\- Cargo de consciencia. –agachó la cabeza.- Culpa por no haber hecho algo antes._

 _\- ¿Crees que por ser quién es puede saltarse todas las leyes del mundo? Hasta el propio Estados Unidos conoce su posición en el mundo y es consciente de sus límites. –se levantó, caminando en su dirección.- Él ha mantenido su distancia por petición tuya… pero aun así ha visto la forma de apoyarlos. ¿No te has dado cuenta?_

 _Claro que lo sabía… pero no iba a aceptarlo._

 _\- Irlanda…_

 _\- Dylan estaba en igual posición que Alfred a pesar de ser su hermano. –suspiró.- No tenía tanto poder como América y lo único que pudo hacer para poder detener el avance fue ir a Irlanda del Norte y sugerir una unificación como escape, como en los viejos tiempos… y los disturbios, provocados por la gente que controlaba tu país, cesaron. Dylan regreso con Ian dejando a toda Irlanda libre de guerra. No pudo hacer más._

 _\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Gran Bretaña? –levantó la cabeza, buscando al galo con la mirada._

 _Francis se paró al lado del escocés, colocando una mano en su hombro. Dio un vistazo hacia la pequeña entrada que daba al jardín, viendo a la niña correr en el pasto, y apretó con fuerza el hombro ajeno._

 _\- Cayó._

 _…_

Una melodía que conocía pero no recordaba de dónde, una letra bastante familiar y el mismo sentimiento de tristeza que le producía cada verso. Juraba haberla oído en el pasado, en otro tono tal vez, pero la reconocía al fin y al cabo. La curiosidad pudo más y se dispuso a buscar entre antiguas memorias, repasando entre los miles de recuerdos que tenía en su cabeza hasta, eventualmente, llegar al origen.

Deseaba que no hubiese sido así.

 _Tell her to make me a cambric shirt._

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Without no seamsl nor needlework_

 _then she'll be a true love of mine._

Se distrajo cuando vio al séquito pasar por aquella enorme alfombra roja, a ambos Reyes caminando a la par y al inglés, con la cabeza agachada, detrás de ellos escuchando las palabras del español, quien lo acompañaba, sin responder. Sólo cerraba los puños y fruncía los labios mientras Antonio tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Nunca había visto a Arthur así.

\- ¿Dónde está tu Protestantismo ahora, Inglaterra? –su voz sonaba tan alegre como siempre, con la diferencia de tener una malicia explícita en cada palabra que pronunciaba.- ¿Acaso tu gente ya se dio cuenta del destino que les espera de seguir con la vida pagana que llevan? –rió- El que tú no tengas un alma que salvar no hace que tu pueblo sea igual. Al final… todo vuelve a su cauce, Arthur.

No hubo una réplica ante la provocación, sólo una sumisión absoluta dejándole la posibilidad al otro de continuar con sus ataques sin interrupción alguna. El americano sólo se dedicó a observar y a seguirles el paso.

A medida que avanzaba, observaba con desgano los detalles del lugar donde se hallaba. Entraban a un salón bastante grande, con una silla dispuesta como trono al final del camino. Al acercarse, pudo identificar a ambas versiones muchísimo más jóvenes de Italia Veneciano y Romano acompañados de un hombre, en medio de ambos, quien miraba con un mal intento de humildad al séquito que se acercaba. El hombre, quién estaba ataviado con las ropas de Papa, se levanta al verlos llegar.

Ahora que las distancias son cortas, puede ver mejor a los italianos… uno con una sonrisa genuina en el rostro mientras el otro tenía una expresión triunfante y burlona en la cara. (15)

Mantuvo su distancia del británico cuando vio los saludos protocolares. La Reina se arrodilló rogando por el perdón de aquel hombre y su reincorporación a la religión católica, ante la mirada herida de Inglaterra; España sonreía con suficiencia, Romano aguantaba las carcajadas y Feliciano miraba al anglosajón con una mirada suplicante. Pudo ver como la mujer deslizaba su mano hasta el hombro del rubio, con una leve presión, haciendo que este inclinara la cabeza y se arrodille con un bastante notorio gesto de dolor… y renegó de su fe, de Enrique VIII y su descendencia entera, renegó de lo que había logrado y del estilo de vida que había llevado. Suplico perdón, suplicó hasta que las lágrimas de rabia empezaron a salir.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se enfocaron en Arthur, incluso la de Alfred quién veía atónito la escena, por lo que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no quebrársele la voz. El estadounidense devolvió la mirada hacia el pontífice, quien estiró su mano y la puso por delante de Arthur.

\- Entonces, Reino de Inglaterra e Irlanda… ¿juras fidelidad, obediencia y sumisión ante la Iglesia Católica y ante mí? –le era imposible esconder la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en los labios.

Iba a matarlo, si pudiera.

Al no haber una respuesta, la Reina, que yacía arrodillada a su lado, descendió la mano en busca de la del inglés y, una vez hallada, la apretó con fuerza.

No era justo, no se le hacía justo ver que Arthur haya sido manipulado de esa forma…

\- Sí, Su Santidad. Lo juro por el Dios vivo en el que deposito mi fe y la de mi pueblo.

Del piso y de las paredes empezó a brotar un líquido rojo y espeso, cubriendo por completo el suelo en cuestión de segundos. La mujer se puso de pie, ajena a la escena en la que participaba, y miró en dirección al americano, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios mientras caminaba hasta colocarse a espaldas del inglés y colocaba ambas manos en sus hombros, inclinándose hacia él para depositar un beso en su cabeza. (16)

Alfred retrocedió unos pasos, asustado por lo que acababa ocurrir. No por la sangre, no por los muros que empezaron a desmoronarse lentamente… sino por la mirada directa de la Reina, que se suponía era sólo un recuerdo de Arthur.

No tenía sentido.

 _Tell her to find me an acre of land._

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Between the salt water and the sea strand_

 _Then she'll be a true love of mine._

Sacudió la cabeza pensando en haberse equivocado y, a medida que la sangre se disipaba y los muros volvían a construirse, y volvió a oír aquella canción. Una que, cuando era todavía un niño al cuidado de su tutor, vio cantar a Arthur cuando éste se creía en completa soledad… con aquella expresión de tristeza absoluta y los ojos rojos que le decían que llevaba más tiempo haciendo eso de lo que parecía. Recordaba que el inglés evadía las preguntas sobre aquella noche y se rehusaba a cantar las letras en su presencia… nunca había tenido una respuesta hasta que, eventualmente, dejó de insistir.

Podría tener una explicación ahora.

Un pasillo oscuro iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas. Frío, sin vida… en soledad.

Arthur estaba apoyado en la pared frente a una puerta de madera, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Agitó la cabeza y, cerrando los ojos y tensando la mandíbula, se decidió a avanzar, abrir la cerradura e internarse en la habitación. Alfred se apresuró y le siguió el paso, tratando de examinar con detalle la habitación… hasta dar con ella.

La Reina de Inglaterra estaba postrada en una cama, enferma, sin poder hablar adecuadamente y completamente débil, no siendo ni la sombra de lo que fue. Arthur se acercó al borde de la cama, con el respeto al que todo británico tendría por su Reina y tomó asiento en la silla dispuesta al lado.

Alfred no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Han pasado años… Arthur. –la mujer habló a duras penas, con la voz rasposa.

\- Sí, mi señora. Aunque lamento decirle que sólo vengo por la última petición de un condenado a muerte

María levantó la mano temblorosa, en busca de la del joven que yacía cerca. Arthur la tomó y cerró los ojos… no pudo esconder el dolor que expresaba su rostro.

América se sintió culpable por haber disfrutado de verla así.

\- Lo lamento tanto, Inglaterra.-tomó una bocanada de aire.- Yo, María Tudor, como mujer, te imploro a ti, Arthur Kirkland, que perdones todo lo que te he causado… -intentó vanamente incorporarse pero fue detenida por el inglés.

\- Su Majestad, debería descansar –se apuró en decir tratando de conservar una neutralidad en su voz.

Pero era inevitable. Eran notoriamente visible sus ganas de salir de allí.

\- ¿Podrías… cumplir la voluntad de esta moribunda en su lecho de muerte? –miraba los ojos verde mientras sentía como acomodaban la almohada bajo su cabeza.- Entiendo que pagaré por mis pecados con toda una eternidad de sufrimientos…

\- No… -dudó.

\- … iré en paz. –insistía con un dejo de esperanza en su voz- Si me perdonas…

\- Yo…

Alfred vio la duda en el mayor y la batalla interna que empezaba a librarse dentro de él. En ese momento quiso gritarle, decir que no debía volver a abrirse de nuevo ni dejar que volviese a lastimarlo… pero se calló en caer en cuenta de eso.

El Arthur que conocía era así.

El rubio abrió la boca, movió los labios gesticulando una respuesta que nunca salió. Su voz sonaba, pero no era lo que alguno esperó oír.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_

 _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme._

 _Remember me to one who lives there_

 _for she once was a true love of mine._

Observó la confusión en María al principio y luego las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. Arthur se desesperó, intentó formular lo que su Reina quería y necesitaba oír en esos momentos… pero su boca se negaba a obedecer.

La monarca comenzó a toser y luego a desestabilizarse. Irrumpieron en la habitación en sólo segundos mientras Arthur retrocedía viendo la escena. Sus labios no dejaban de articular los versos de aquella canción.

Salió de la habitación, corriendo por los pasillos del Palacio donde se hallaba, subiendo escaleras y atravesando corredores… y Alfred lo seguía a la par, a unos metros de él, rogando que se detuviera. Le importaba muy poco si no lo oiría, si no habría una respuesta de parte del otro… pero estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo solo esta vez. Escuchó la voz de Inglaterra quebrarse como consecuencia del llanto y se desesperó gritando una y otra vez el nombre del mayor sin recibir respuesta.

Un pasillo completamente a oscuras, sin muestras de haber sido visitado con regularidad… una última escalera en caracol, que parecía no tener fin y desembocaba en la parte más alta de la edificación. Ambos rubios corrieron hasta que el de ojos verdes se detuvo dejándose caer. Arthur no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez el estribillo, se tiraba de los cabellos pero la canción seguía. Alfred se acercó, con la respiración agitada, mas no pudo hacer nada aparte de observar…

Le quedaba claro una cosa, una que lo atormentaba desde hacía siglos y que fue el detonante para uno de los actos más significativos que haya podido hacer en toda su existencia.

Su Independencia.

Ser la representación de un país era ser la representación del pueblo. Nunca importó ni importará lo que alguna vez haya sentido ni lo que alguna vez haya querido… Si la voluntad del pueblo era una, por más que esté roto por dentro, por más que discrepara con ella, tendría que cumplirla.

Aún podía recordarlo…

Los minutos parecían interminables. El americano, de cuclillas frente a su ex tutor, no sintió el momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. En un intento de consuelo, levanto la mano en dirección al rostro del inglés pero se detuvo al no escuchar más su llanto. El sonido de la voz del anglosajón fue reemplazado por los gritos de felicidad y vitoreos que comenzaban a llenar las calles. (17)

Suspiró. Se imaginaba ya algo parecido…

Siguió al mayor, quien se había puesto de pie, hasta el balcón desde donde se podía apreciar la algarabía en las calles por muerte de Maria. Vio a Arthur secar sus lágrimas y tomar una enorme bocanada de aire observando a su gente antes de darse media vuelta y devolver sus pasos por donde ingresó. Lo siguió en silencio, bajando por las escaleras y ambos se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser el Salón Principal de la edificación. Varios hombres finamente ataviados mirando en su dirección y una mujer de mirada apacible y una sonrisa apagada al frente de éstos, en medio del salón.

Arthur dio unos pasos hasta la muchacha, se arrodilló y presto vasallaje. La mujer se arrodilló a su nivel, tomando las mejillas del inglés y secando con sus mangas las escasas lágrimas que aún cubrían su rostro.

\- No, Arthur. Tu lugar no es a mis pies….es a mi lado, Inglaterra. –susurró lo suficientemente bajo, sólo para oídos del rubio y no para el resto de los presentes.

La mujer se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano a Arthur. Éste dudo unos segundo hasta tomarla… miró hacia los hombres, quienes esperaban su reacción, y luego a ella; tragó un poco de saliva y cerró los ojos para tomar su mano con fuerza y ponerse de pie, ante los aplausos del resto.

Esa mujer…

Las imágenes cambiaron por completo, haciéndose el espacio mucho más pequeño y estrechándose los muros a la vez. La iluminación de las velas hacía apenas distinguible la imagen del británico, quien lucía casi de su edad, y la de la misma mujer con ropas más ligeras… ambos sentados el uno frente al otro.

\- No tienes que hacerlo. –usaba una voz fuerte mientras la seriedad de sus rasgos le aportaban unos cuantos años más a su apariencia.

\- Tengo qué. –susurró la mujer, poniéndose de pie.- La situación se agudiza. No tenemos opciones.

\- Pero, incluso así, -se levantó.- No vas a humillarte y darle gusto a ese hombre. –la ira lo dominaba. Iba a protegerla como diera lugar.

\- ¿Y darle el gusto a quienes quieren vernos de rodillas? –suspiró con desgano.- No me importa hacerlo si eso hace que estés a salvo.

\- No necesito ser salvado, Elizabeth. –se cruzó de brazos, mirando a la pequeña vela que yacía sobre el escritorio.- He soportado muchas más cosas como para rendirme por esto.

La Reina sonrió débilmente.

\- Eso no significa que tengas que vivir así el resto de tu existencia, Arthur.

No recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que prosiguió.

\- Felipe y yo nos reuniremos por la mañana. –caminó hasta colocarse detrás de la silla donde segundos antes estaba sentada, inclinándose hacia adelante.- Será una coalición contra Escocia y Francia, a favor de Inglaterra. (18)

Arthur exhaló con pesadez mientras descruzaba sus brazos y estiraba uno de ellos para tomar el pequeño plato de loza donde reposaba la vela, apunto de consumirse. Fijo los ojos en la pelirroja y, con un gesto neutral, la observó sin saber exactamente qué decir.

\- ¿Esta fue la razón por la que me pediste venir? –la mujer asintió, agachando la cabeza como una niña pequeña al escuchar la severidad con la que le hablaba el rubio.- Entonces no hay mayor razón para que permanezca aquí… -dio una reverencia, a las que ya estaba infinitamente acostumbrado.- Qué descanse, Su Majestad.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se giró para caminar en dirección a la puerta y salir de la habitación, apagando la vela en el trayecto. Si tan sólo hubiese volteado antes de hacerlo, probablemente hubiese notado el dolor labrado sobre aquellos rasgos finos... el mismo que iba acrecentándose a cada paso que el inglés daba lejos de la habitación.

Confianza…

¿Qué no había hecho ya Elizabeth para demostrarle que podría confiar en ella?

Cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras apretaba el puño libre e inclinaba la cabeza. No quería volver a creer en nadie más, no quería volver a ser lastimado otra vez… pero allí estaba la menor de las Tudor, reavivando sus esperanzas y, a su vez, el pánico que había aprendido a sentir…

Y ahora ella estaba allí, sacrificando cada cosa suya por devolverle la estabilidad que había perdido.

La penumbra fue creciendo hasta llenarse de una completa oscuridad y, seguidamente, formándose lentamente una pequeña luz que empezaba a crecer… una que no tardó en llenar cada espacio hasta mostrar un nuevo lugar.

Uno donde la brisa salada quemaba sus fosas nasales.

El sonido de dos metales al chocar y el grito de una voz bastante conocido lo hizo virar en el acto, a pesar del movimiento del lugar donde se hallaba. Las velas, los mástiles… fue fácil reconocer que estaba en un barco.

Corrió hasta el lugar donde se libraba el encuentro. Donde Arthur, con una chaqueta larga roja, camisa blanca y unas botas marrones se enfrentaba contra un Antonio que llevaba una vestimenta bastante parecida, de un guinda profundo.

\- ¡Tú y el maldito cerdo que tienes por superior son de la misma calaña! –levantó la espada de un movimiento rápido para darle la estocada a uno de los flancos del hispano pero fue repelido en menos tiempo del que creyó.

\- ¿Y la zorra que tienes por Reina es una mansa paloma? –rió mientras se defendía a duras penas de una ofensiva del inglés.- ¡Esa bruja fue quien se metió en donde no la llamaban! –pateó en el abdomen al rubio, haciéndolo caer.- ¿Tenía algo que hacer en Holanda? –limpió el sudor de su frente con una de las mangas de su chaqueta mientras iba acercándose al lugar donde yacía tirado el inglés- ¡Pues no! (19)

Pudo levantarse aunque cada vez costaba más. Se apoyó en una rodilla mientras la, otra, flexionada, hacía contrapeso para poder incorporarse.

Escupió algo de sangre para luego sonreír, como si su condición no fuera la que aparentaba.

\- ¿"Zorra"? –rió con sorna.- ¿Le dices "zorra" a la mujer a la que Felipe quiso desposar? (20)

\- ¡Hijo de puta! –no aguantó la ofensa y, sin mediar más, se lanzó a atacar a Arthur que, de inmediato, recuperó una postura defensiva y devolvía los ataques a la par.

La lucha se hacía más intensa a medida que los minutos pasaban. Ninguno estaba dispuesto dar su brazo a torcer, ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar su inferioridad frente al otro…

\- ¿Tanta fe le tienes, Arthur? –el filo estaba bastante cerca de su cuello. Sabe que si descuida la defensa que tiene ahora, será solo cuestión de segundos para caer.- ¿O sólo estás embelesado de nuevo? –sonrió.- ¿Crees que no es conocido el voto de Elizabeth? ¿El estúpido juramento de casarse con su nación? –rió mirándole a los ojos, provocándole.- Tu adorada "Reina Virgen"… ¿no es eso?

\- No eres quien para hablar, España. –devolvió la misma sonrisa, cargando con malicia cada palabra.- Tú te has vuelto débil, un simple peón… un perro de compañía. –rió- ¿Y vienes a discutir mi lealtad y a mi superior? –aumentó la fuerza hasta hacerle dar un paso atrás al castaño.- Y todo por ese mocoso… -sus labios se curvaron de una forma macabra.- Me pregunto.. ¿Qué harías cuando tenga al niño en mis manos? –miró directo a los ojos contrarios- ¿Cuándo lo despedace frente a tus narices?

El hispano cambió por completo la expresión en su rostro, aumentando la ofensiva con agresión, haciendo retroceder al inglés. Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud.

Sabía ya cuál era el punto débil de su enemigo.

\- Romano... –mencionó con burla, alimentando el nuevo rostro que veía en el español… antes de ser echado para atrás.

\- No lo entenderías ahora, Inglaterra. –sus pasos eran más pesados, su mirar era absolutamente diferente a cuanto le había conocido… sentía cierta aversión y su mismo sentido común apelaba para no proseguir con el tema pero le era imposible.- Tú no tienes a nadie por quién volver.

Y es como si la escena se congelara y se desvaneciera, perdiéndose entre la brisa del mar y la luz inclemente del sol en altamar.

¿Y él tenía alguien por quién regresar?

El americano dudó y luego cerró los puños.

Por supuesto que lo tenía pero, esta vez, era su turno de traerlo de vuelta a él.

…

 _\- Al parecer, los viejos métodos nunca dejarán de ser usados. –suspira con desgano, tomando asiento sobre el posabrazos libre del sillón donde se encuentra el escocés.- Rusia los ha visto de cerca. –mira en dirección a la pequeña quien juega en el jardín.- Yo también… (21)_

 _\- ¿De qué hablas? –giró la cabeza en dirección al galo._

 _\- Mon ami. –sonrió débilmente para luego girarse y mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Cómo te aseguras de que un sistema de gobierno monárquico no vuelva a resurgir?_

 _El escocés agitó la cabeza negando. Podía imaginarse que ocurrió._

 _\- Desapareces a quienes tengan derechos sobre el Reino. –el rostro del francés se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza en cuanto terminó de pronunciarlo._

 _Dudó de querer saber el resto._

 _\- Elizabeth de Windsor ha sido, sin duda, una de las mujeres más admirables que he conocido, por mucho que no lo haya expresado abiertamente. –Francis cerró os ojos tomando una bocanada de aire antes de continuar.- pero sus esfuerzos por contener lo sucedido en todo el Reino Unido fueron insuficientes. –cruzó sus piernas dando un vistazo más a la niña.- No pasó mucho tiempo para qué, una vez que Irlanda se unificó, Gales e Inglaterra terminaran de desestabilizarse por completo. –exhaló.- Thomas no se separó de Arthur y, en consecuencia a ello, tomó armas en contra de su propio pueblo, quienes se habían dividido en una guerra civil sobre permanecer aún con Inglatera mientras que en casa de Arthur… todos empezaron a responsabilizar a la Corona y a la Monarquía en general como forma de gobierno. Confabularon para desaparecer a la Monarquía real inglesa y lo organizaron en secreto, ayudados por trabajadores de la Casa Real que fueron convencidos por sus argumentos…_

 _\- ¿Qué pasó con Elizabeth? –preguntó casi desesperado._

 _Ahora que lo pensaba, no había vuelto a oír su nombre luego de volver…_

 _\- La cercaron en su propia casa, cuando se creía rodeada de gente de confianza. Ella lo sabía y, tal vez, ese fue el motivo para pedirle a Arthur que fuese en su lugar a una junta junto a Thomas… -negó con la cabeza.- El resto fue sólo cuestión de tiempo._

 _\- ¿Qué pasó con Arthur cuando lo supo? –su voz temblaba. Él había experimentado eso…_

 _\- Enloqueció. –negó con la cabeza.- Y se empeñó en proteger a cada uno de los que restaban de la familia real pero fue imposible…_

 _Escocia agachó la cabeza._

 _\- Nadie supo de esto hasta que fue muy tarde. –tragó un poco de saliva.- Un día, Arthur tocó mi puerta con una niña tras de él, una pequeña de cabellos castaños a la que cubría y mantenía oculta bajo su saco._

 _\- Ella… -susurró._

 _El galo asintió._

 _\- Evadió mis preguntas en cuanto las formulaba mientras hablaba ciertas cosas la pequeña. –exhaló con cierta pesadez.- Pude ver que la ropa le quedaba aún más floja en cuanto se agachaba para susurrarle a la niña, a quién le demostraba que nada malo pasaba… -sonrió.- A Arthur siempre se le han dado bien los niños._

 _No respondió._

 _\- Luego se levantó y se acercó a mí dejando a la pequeña. Me pidió que la cuidara unos días hasta que la situación se calmara en su casa, que sólo sería muy poco tiempo… que era demasiado joven para verse involucrada en un conflicto bélico... que la mantuviese escondida hasta que volviera por ella… -se puso de pie, dando unos pasos en dirección al jardín.- Para cuando se fue, la niña sacó una pequeña nota escrita por su hermano mayor, donde detallaba lo sucedido. Al terminar de leerla, salí con la niña a buscar algún rastro de Arthur pero fue como si se hubiese desvanecido…_

 _Sus ojos lucían vidriosos, su voz se quebró._

 _\- Al día siguiente fue la ejecución pública de todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Familia Real con excepción de la niña, a quien dieron por muerta semanas atrás... –inhaló profundamente para luego proseguir.- Y es cuando América ingresó formalmente a la guerra y el resto ya lo sabes, Alistair._

 _El pelirrojo no dijo más. Se puso de pie y caminó, adelantando al francés, hasta llegar a la entrada del jardín, donde se detuvo observando a la niña jugando cerca del rosal de las flores favoritas de su hermano…_

 _Tal vez en un futuro se llegase a arrepentir pero estaba seguro, ahora más que nunca, de lo que tenía que hacer._

 _…_

Nada había sido lo mismo desde la muerte de Elizabeth. Las cosas habían dado un giro de muy mal gusto al verse forzado a convivir con Escocia y los irlandeses de maneras poco ortodoxas (22) y ahora se consideraba en el limbo, con un nulo sentido de orientación.

No había Rey ni Reina, no había un gobierno tal cual lo conocía (23). Había optado hacer a un lado su interés en el nuevo mundo a favor de poder prestar atención a los problemas de su hogar para darles una solución definitiva y no estar a expensas de un protectorado…

Las cosas eran inusualmente tranquilas al lado de Francia, incluso hasta estaban trabajando juntos en un pequeño riachuelo… hasta ver a Finlandia llorando y herido sentando en el pasto.

\- Oigan, escúchenme un momento. –el finlandés solloza, llamando la atención de ambos.- ¡Es demasiado cruel!

Ambos lo miran fijamente siendo el francés el primero en hablar.

\- Oye, Finlandia… -su voz denota cierta preocupación.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- ¿Te volviste a caer aparatosamente por ahí? –el inglés lo secunda.

\- ¡No es eso! –alza la voz intentando defenderse, para luego bajar la mirada, avergonzado.- Construí una casa de campo con Suecia en América… -levanta la cabeza, volviendo a alzar la voz.- ¡Pero Holanda se llevó todo! (24)

Los europeos le restaron importancia volviendo a su trabajo.

\- Ah, qué problema. –Como si fuera una novedad entre ellos…

\- Sí, qué gran problema. –Francis sostiene entre sus manos el pez aún vivo, fruto de la pesca.

"De todas formas, todo será mío…"

\- ¡No es sólo eso! –el nórdico se pone de pie, ofendido por la reacción.- A veces se aparece un extraño niño… y no es de las aldeas cercanas ya que para llegar a la ciudad más cercana se tarda un día.-vuelve a ser el centro de atención mientras sigue hablando.- Me pregunto si no le pasará nada si lo encuentra Holanda. –baja levemente la voz.- Me preocupa.

\- ¿Un niño? –la idea empieza a generar curiosidad en el de ojos verdes.- ¿Aparece sólo en ese amplio páramo?

\- ¡Así es! –responde rápidamente.- Por eso los dos pensamos que era muy extraño.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento! –Francia empieza a pillar la idea.- Se acercó a ti y a Suecia ¿no es cierto?

\- Así es. –su voz ya no resulta tan efusiva.- Y era muy lindo.

\- ¿Acaso no es alguien como nosotros? –el de cabello largo se apura en intervenir.

\- ¡Ah! –abre totalmente los ojos.- Existe esa posibilidad…

\- ¿Un compañero nuestro en el Nuevo Mundo? –lo sabía…- Eso quiere decir que es…

\- ¿Nuestro hermanito? –mencionan los tres al unísono.

Para Inglaterra está clara la respuesta… no piensa ni siquiera admitirle la posibilidad al galo de proseguir, por lo que le toma del cuello, reclamándole.

\- ¡No es así! –grita con fastidio.- ¡Obviamente es mi hermanito!

\- ¡No, no! –se defiende, respondiendo al inglés de igual forma… tanto física como verbalmente.- ¡Definitivamente es mi hermanito!

Alfred mira de un lado hacia otro, viendo que no hay rastro de ninguna de los tres países y empieza a sacar conjeturas.

No sabe que sentir, no sabe que creer... tiene el claro conocimiento de saber de quién se trata pero prefiere optar por otras opciones atribuyendo la existencia de muchos territorios en el Nuevo Mundo.

Simplemente no puede ser…

\- Oye, Finlandia. –la voz del francés resuena en todo el campo.- ¿se trata de ese niño?

El americano camina en dirección al sonido, viendo a las tres naciones de pie, mirando a un solo lugar.

\- ¡Ah, sí! –asiente con la cabeza.- Así es.

\- ¡En verdad siento que es de los nuestros! –el tono del británico reflejaba emoción. - ¿Qué te parece, Francia? ¡Su cabello es igual al mío! –sonríe triunfante, creyendo haber dicho el mejor argumento posible- ¡Sin duda es mi hermanito!

\- ¡No se parece a ti! ¡Tenemos las mismas cejas!–da un paso más, poniéndose al lado del inglés.- ¡Fíjate bien! ¡Eso prueba que es mi hermanito!

El nórdico observa al niño escondido entre los arbustos, asintiendo con la cabeza dándole la confianza de que todo estaría bien.

\- Y… -menciona con cierta duda, devolviendo la mirada a ambos rubios- ¿Y en qué se parece a mí?

Alfred avanza, temeroso de lo que pudiese ver… sólo para confirmar la sospecha y detenerse al instante. No oye más voces no porque no estén allí, sino porque su cabeza se niega a prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa…

El niño con la ligera túnica blanca, el lazo rojo, de ojos azules y de cabello rubio…

¿Habría forma, acaso, de olvidar su propia apariencia de cuando era un niño?

* * *

* El diálogo de Arthur se traduce así:

"Despiértenme cuando el mundo desaparezca, cuando no haya nada más que pueda tocarme. Cuando no existan las demás naciones, ni los humanos ni ningún ser vivo sobre la faz de la tierra. Cuando todo se acabe, cuando no haya más alguien que pueda traicionarme… cuando nadie sea capaz de volver a herirme, cuando nadie tenga el poder de hacer su gloria en base a mi miseria…

Cuando nadie pueda volver a destrozarme de nuevo."

¿Por qué Gales ha perdido su intervención en los recuerdos de Inglaterra? Thomas dejó de representar un recuerdo doloroso, al menos, no en tiempos posteriores a la unificación entre ambos… es por eso que su aparición, de ahora en adelante, se limita.

¡Las notas! ¿Las extrañaron? xD

(1) El "When there's no one who can shatter me again…/ Cuando nadie pueda destrozarme de nuevo…" y el uniforme de la Segunda Guerra Mundial no son casualidades. Shatter significa "destrozar", "hacer pedazos algo" y estas tres cosas hacen referencia a la caída del Imperio Británico durante el contexto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde toda la extensión territorial que tenía en base a sus colonias (poder absoluto) cambia hasta lo que hoy conocemos como Commonwealth/Mancomunidad de Naciones (1931 – Estatuto de Westminster/1949 – Declaración de Londres) donde la pertenencia a ella no implica sumisión alguna a la Corona británica desde 1950 y su permanencia es por voluntad.

(2) Enrique VIII: Rey de Inglaterra y uno de los reyes más significativos en la historia británica. Básicamente, él marca los inicios de la Iglesia Anglicana y el impulso de la tecnología naval como parte importante de la milicia. Es mayormente conocido por haber desposado a muchas mujeres y, básicamente, la separación de Roma se dio porque el Papa se negó a darle el divorcio de su primera esposa, Catalina de Aragón.

(3) Mangas Verdes, traducción de Greensleeves: Greensleeves es una canción del folklore inglés y se dice que la letra fue escrita por Enrique VIII e iba dedicado para Ana Bolena. Tengo mis teorías sobre este hombre y es un poco más benévola que la usual por lo que es raro de explicar y probablemente terminen pensando que lo hago por ensalzar la historia británica o algo por el estilo. Supongo que amo las cosas románticas con finales trágicos. Lo siento.

(4) La cuestión real: Nombre con el que se conoce a la obstinación de Enrique VIII de acabar su matrimonio con Catalina de Aragón.

(5) Y (6) En 1543, Inglaterra le declaró la guerra a Francia y en 1544 (mayo), Carlos I de España –el mismísimo jefe de SIR- también se le fue encima al franchute. En septiembre de ese mismo año, Francia y España firman lo que se conoce como la Paz de Crépy, tratado en el cual España desiste de seguir reclamando el ducado de Borgoña a cambio de que Francia dejara de pelear por el ducado de Saboya, reino de Nápoles y los territorios de Flandes y Artois… La mención es de Romano y se da porque Nápoles queda en el Sur de Italia.

(7) Catalina Parr, sexta y última esposa de Enrique VIII, ayudó a la conciliación del Rey con Maria Tudor (hija de Catalina de Aragón) y Elizabeth Tudor (hija de Ana Bolena) devolviéndoles su derecho a la línea sucesoria (del que habían sido despojados ambas años anteriores debido a la invalidez de los matrimonios de su padre con las madres de éstas) detrás de Eduardo.

(8) Enrique VIII dictamina las llamadas Union Acts de 1535 y 1542 (conocidas en inglés con el nombre de Laws in Wales Acts), en las que se unificó a Inglaterra y Gales como una sola nación formalmente, extendiendo el sistema legal de Inglaterra a Gales e introduciendo sus normas de administración.

(9) Acta de Unión /Unión Act (1707) Leyes aprobadas por los parlamentos de los Reinos de Escocia e Inglaterra en 1706 para Implementar el Tratado de la Unión de ambas Coronas, que entra en vigencia el 1ero de Mayo de 1707. La obstinación de la que habla Scott es porque hubieron intentos fallidos de una unión de ambos en el pasado.

(10)Ministra Principal de Escocia: jefe político de Escocia y la cabeza del Gobierno de Escocia. Scott la respeta y admira y creo que ella es el equivalente de lo que Elizabeth II representa para Arthur. Así tal cual.

(11)"Nemo me impune lacessit" (En castellano: Nadie me ofende impunemente): Es el lema oficial del Reino de Escocia y aparece en su Escudo. Tenía que ponerlo si hablo de Alba (Escocia en gaélico escocés) xD.

(12)Dato curioso: Las ceremonias de coronación en Inglaterra se hacían en latín en el pasado; de hecho, la última hecha en latín fue la Coronación de Elizabeth I de Inglaterra. Desde Jacobo I, sucesor de la Reina Virgen, se realizan en inglés.

(13) Maria I, hija de Enrique VIII, era católica por lo que, cuando llegó al trono, empezó a deshacer todo rastro de protestantismo que dejó su padre y su hermano, Eduardo. Yendo en contra de sus concejales, María decidió desposarse con Felipe, Rey de España formando una alianza y adoptando a su vez una guerra que no era suya, la que sostenían España y Francia. ¿Por qué considero a ella como el primer amor de Arthur? ¿Por qué es que la idolatraba tanto? La nota se quedaría extremadamente corta pero… ¿Se acuerdan que les dije que esto se enlazaría con otros fics? Bueno, de hecho es eso… para poder entenderlo mejor, lean "Scarborough fair" –tengo que editarlo, es uno de los primeros fics que hice ;-;- pero… ahí está la explicación de todo el contexto de Maria Tudor.

(14) Pàrlamaid na h-Alba (escocés gaélico) / Scots Pairlament (Scots) / Parlamento de Escocia: Se crea en 1998 mediante el Acta de Escocia como resultado del referéndum escocés de 1997 que pedía la restauración de la institución legislativa escocesa y, obviamente, recuperar las competencias legislativas que le corresponden aunque, de hecho, sólo algunas.

(15)La expresión de estos dos es una ambivalencia de la reacción de parte de la Iglesia Católica en general. El recibimiento del hijo pródigo con los brazos abiertos, bondadosos, sin resentimientos y con un amor incondicional al prójimo, que representa Veneciano; y la verdad oculta tras esto: la burla y la diversión de ver a una nación rogando de rodillas volver a la inclusión… el poder político y económico que esto significaba para la Iglesia es lo que representa Romano. ¿Por qué no Vaticano ya que es el Papa y todo eso? Porque la ambivalencia habría sido difícil de describir.

(16)El líquido espeso y rojo, como bien adivinaron, es sangre. Esto es en representación del apodo que se le dio a Maria Tudor: "Bloody Mary/María La Sangrienta". Ella fue la causante de muchas muertes y persecuciones en nombre del catolicismo en toda Inglaterra… manipuló al país en base a sus preceptos y, como era de esperarse, el seguimiento ciego que Inglaterra –el país- sentía hacia ella, fue desvaneciéndose hasta convertirse en repudio hacia la Monarca.

(17)Se dice que el reinado de la Bloody Mary fue tan impopular… que la gente salió a celebrar su muerte en las calles. No es una exageración, es real.

(18)Gracias a María I, Inglaterra tenía una guerra contra a Francia, como resultado de la alianza a España con los matrimonios de ambas coronas. Por otra parte, Maria Estuardo (Reina de Escocia) y Francisco II (Rey de Francia) se habían casado –cofcofScotFracofcof- y la escocesa, aprovechándose de la situación de Inglaterra, mostró el interés por la Corona Inglesa de la cual era la siguiente sucesora… dejando a Elizabeth sin opciones. Al final, terminó aliándose con España, haciendo un lado sus diferencias religiosas, sólo para poder hacerle frente a Escocia y Francia.

(19) Elizabeth I, si bien en un inicio se negó a intervenir directamente en la insurrección protestante en Holanda, al final tomó partido y, después de una larga batalla, se alzó como ganadora mas rechazó el título de Reina de Holanda por no ganarse una guerra con España, debido a la situación económica de Inglaterra.

(20)A la muerte de María, Felipe II se ofreció a desposar a Elizabeth pero fue rechazado por la nueva Reina de Inglaterra, manteniendo una distancia de España

(21)Mención a los finales de las monarquías rusas (Revolución Rusa) y la francesa (Revolución Francesa) donde se dio muerte a los jefes de estado y a sus familias, desapareciendo la posibilidad de que alguien reclamase su lugar como Rey.

(22)Los sucesores de Elizabeth (Jacobo I y Carlos I) eran naturales de Escocia y reyes del país, consiguiendo la unión de los Reinos de forma estacionaria por derecho legítimo de sucesión al trono inglés.

(23)Mancomunidad de Inglaterra: Considerando a Inglaterra, Escocia –se rebela coronando a Carlos II de Escocia- e Irlanda –peleaba por su independencia- (he allí las razones de lo "poco ortodoxas"), fue el resultado de la Revolución inglesa. Carlos I abusó del poder y surgió la revolución, dándole muerte… fueron tiempos oscuros para Inglaterra, cosas que no se atreve a recordar y, bueno, la Mancomunidad de Inglaterra asumió el protectorado de ambas naciones –teniendo en cuenta a Gales, obviamente-.

(24)Nueva Suecia (1638-1655): ¿Se acuerdan que en el cap 39 del Axis Powers se menciona que Suecia y Finlandia les dicen a Inglaterra y Francia de la existencia de América? Bueno, esta es la razón por la que estos dos estaban allí. Nueva Suecia fue una colonia sueca -no me digas- en Delaware, actual Estados Unidos… eventualmente tuvieron líos y los neerlandeses –holandeses, papu.- los echaron de ahí.

(25)No me pude resistir… si se les hace conocido, es la transcripción del capítulo 39 de Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito alguna vez y, de hecho, en el que más tiempo he tardado. Por cierto, a todas las fans de Sherlock… mis más sinceras condolencias. Hoy se nos acabó la temporada y… simplemente, ha sido genial. Valió la pena.

Espero y tengo fe de ver una quinta temporada muy pronto. El final me dice lo contrario… PERO LE TENGO FE, BLOODY HELL!

Y… me encantaría ingresar al fandom de Sherlock en fanfics pero son cosas que aún no estoy segura porque, hacerle competencia a Gatiss, Thompson o Moffat… es malditamente difícil ¿a qué no?

¡Viva el JohnLock!


End file.
